Arkham Therapy
by ReiPan
Summary: [Pré et Post TDK] Quel chemin Harleen Quinzel a-t-elle bien pu parcourir pour devenir la thérapeute du Joker ? Partie I
1. Prologue

**oooooooooOooooooooo**

 **.**

 **A rkham Therapy**

 **.**

 **oooooooooOooooooooo**

 _Salutations distinguées !_

 _Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur le Batman-universe (qui appartient à DC Comics), notamment basée sur le film The Dark Knight (du grandiose réalisateur qu'est Nolan)._

 _Cette histoire sera centrée sur le personnage de Harleen Quinzel (que j'ai pris la liberté de modeler à ma guise), du Joker (basé sur celui interprété par Ledger, bien que j'ai romancé sa personnalité à ma façon) ainsi que d'autres personnages secondaires, tirés soit de l'univers DC ou de Nolan, soit de mon imagination (tels que Nicholas Cleave ou encore certains patients)._

 _Trois parties composeront cette fiction :  
. lors de la première partie, l'histoire sera centrée sur Harleen Quinzel et le Joker avant leur entrée respective à Arkham,  
. la deuxième partie nous donnera un aperçu de la vie quotidienne de l'Asile et plus particulièrement de la relation patient-soignant entre Harleen et le Joker,  
. enfin la troisième partie portera sur l'avenir d'Arkham ainsi que sur celui de nos deux protagonistes préférés._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

.

.

 **Partie I**

.

 **Prologue**

.

Nicholas Cleave était assis sur l'un des sièges du couloir principal menant au bureau du maire et tapotait nerveusement ses doigts contre sa jambe. Voilà plusieurs minutes que la secrétaire, après qu'il lui ait spécifié son nom et son heure de rendez-vous, lui avait proposé de s'asseoir en attendant que le maire le reçoive – ce qu'il avait fait tout en essayant de canaliser son impatience. Ce rendez-vous, cela faisait des mois qu'il l'attendait, et c'étaient pourtant ces dernières minutes qui lui semblaient les plus interminables. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque des employés claquèrent la porte d'un bureau à l'autre bout du couloir, et il resserra sa prise sur le dossier qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Il n'était pas du genre nerveux, habituellement. Mais la situation présente n'avait strictement rien d'habituelle. Ce rendez-vous et ce dossier représentaient tout un pan de son avenir, qui allait se jouer ici même, dans quelques instants. Chaque seconde qui le séparait du moment fatidique lui semblait durer une éternité. Il leva les yeux au plafond puis regarda par la fenêtre, admirant les formes alambiquées des nuages surplombant la ville de Gotham. Il prit un grande mais discrète inspiration, et redirigea subitement son attention sur sa gauche, non loin de lui, où la porte du bureau venait de s'ouvrir. Dans l'embrasure se tenait le maire, Anthony Garcia, qui marcha dans sa direction, un sourire sur le visage et une main tendue vers lui. Nicholas se leva, reprit toute son assurance, et franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son interlocuteur.

« Docteur Cleave, je suis ravi de vous voir.

\- Monsieur le Maire, répondit-il en lui serrant vivement la main. Merci de me recevoir.

\- Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le grand bureau. Une fois la porte franchie, Nicholas s'immobilisa quelques instants et contempla la vaste pièce. Son regard se reporta rapidement sur le maire qui, d'un geste, l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui alors qu'il prenait place dans son propre fauteuil.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Anthony Garcia prit le temps de détailler son nouvel invité. Le docteur Nicholas Cleave, psychiatre reconnu, était un néo-zélandais venu s'installer à Gotham il y a de ça quelques années, après – de ce qu'il savait – avoir fait de brillantes études au Canada. L'homme devant lui devait avoir la quarantaine environ. Son teint hâlé, ses yeux marrons pleins de vie et son léger sourire faisaient de lui quelqu'un qui semblait chaleureux dès les premiers abords.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous m'avez amené de la lecture ? » dit-il au psychiatre sur un ton avenant.

Celui-ci hocha la tête dans un sourire et posa devant lui le précieux dossier qu'il avait conservé entre ses mains. La couverture de l'épais dossier avait pour titre « The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane ».

« Ah, Arkham, dit songeusement le maire en regardant le dit dossier. Je vous avoue que les lettres que vous m'avez envoyées concernant votre attrait pour cet endroit ont... attisé ma curiosité. Vous vous êtes rendu sur place j'imagine ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit Cleave. J'ai également correspondu avec l'actuel directeur, Jonh Edward, qui a bien gracieusement accepté de me recevoir à deux reprises afin de me faire visiter les lieux.

\- Je vois. Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

\- Époustouflant, répondit immédiatement Nicholas. Tout bonnement époustouflant. Bien sûr j'avais déjà étudié Arkham – ses origines, son histoire, sa disposition géographique... Mais y être en personne, vraiment... et bien, je n'avais jamais rien vu de comparable.

\- C'est un lieu assez impressionnant, je vous l'accorde. Le Docteur Edward a-t-il partagé avec vous des éléments intéressants ?

\- Et bien, lors de ma première visite c'est monsieur Cash, le gardien-en-chef d'Arkham, qui m'a accueilli. Il a accepté que nous fassions quelques légers détours avant de nous rendre au bureau du directeur. Nous avons fait le tour de l'île et j'ai donc pu voir – de l'extérieur dans un premier temps – le pénitencier, le centre médical, les soins intensifs, les jardins botaniques et enfin le manoir Arkham*. Nous y sommes ensuite entrés et monsieur Cash m'a conduit au bureau du Docteur Edward. Une fois en face à face, nous avons tous deux discuté de l'asile, de son fonctionnement, ainsi que de la retraite qu'il va prendre d'ici quelques mois. Je lui ai ensuite exposé certains points de mon projet et il m'a fait sentir son... enthousiasme. »

En réalité, lorsque Nicholas avait rencontré Jonh Edward, le vieil homme n'avait pas été extrêmement expansif. ''Enthousiasme'' était peut-être peu fort, mais ce choix de mot était plus judicieux que de rapporter fidèlement les grognements et haussements de sourcils auxquels il avait eu droit de la part de l'actuel directeur d'Arkham. D'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, Edward devait penser que son projet était trop peu réaliste. Mais celui-ci avait néanmoins donné son approbation pour que Nicholas revienne une seconde fois, pour visiter l'asile plus en profondeur – ce qui semblait tout de même être un signe encourageant.

« A ma seconde visite, j'ai pu visiter plus amplement les diverses structures d'Arkham. C'est encore monsieur Cash qui a joué le rôle de guide – à merveille, je dois bien l'avouer. Et c'est après cette visite que j'ai longuement travaillé sur les idées mentionnées dans les lettres que je vous ai écrites il y a quelques temps.

\- Je vois, répondit le maire. Et si vous me parliez un peu plus en détail de votre fameux projet ? »

Nicholas posa son regard sur le dossier encore fermé devant lui, puis reporta son attention sur le maire.

« Bien sûr. Pour commencer, comme je vous l'avais mentionné il me semble, je suis spécialisé depuis de nombreuses années dans la psychopathologie criminelle. J'ai ensuite exercé dans le milieu carcéral où, malheureusement, des individus perturbés psychiquement y sont souvent enfermés, n'étant donc pas forcément à leur place ; mais vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point pénitenciers et institutions sont peuvent être surpeuplés, et que les transferts sont souvient bien difficiles à réaliser. Enfin, au fil des ans, j'ai réussi à intégrer des équipes pluridisciplinaires de soignants dans les deux prisons où j'ai exercé, et à instaurer une réelle prise en charge de ces... criminels, appelons-les par ce qu'ils sont ; mais sans pour autant oublier qu'ils sont humains avant tout. Cette amélioration des conditions de soins psychiques pour ces personnes ont eu de très bons résultats, de par la compétence des équipes mises en place et leur bon fonctionnement. Une fois ce cadre thérapeutique carcéral bien en place, j'aurais pu me contenter d'exercer dans ces deux milieux qui me tenaient à cœur, mais... Il y a quoi, deux ans peut-être ? Oui, deux ans environ, j'ai entendu parler de votre ville remarquable, Gotham. Mais je vous avoue que ce qui a particulièrement retenu mon attention, bien évidemment, c'est l'asile d'Arkham.

\- Évidemment, répondit le maire avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai donc entrepris des recherches sur cet endroit. J'ai appris l'existence de Amadeus Arkham et de sa volonté d'aménager sa demeure pour pouvoir y traiter des patients atteints de folie dans les années 1900 ; cela après avoir vu sa propre mère, Elizabeth – d'où le nom complet de l'asile – sombrer dans la démence et mettre fin à ses jours. Un homme remarquable, si vous voulez mon avis, pour avoir créé un tel lieu, pour de telles personnes. Bien sûr la fin de sa vie a pris un tournant tragique, mais l'héritage légué à Gotham et aux patients d'Arkham est, comme je le disais, remarquable.

\- J'admire votre enthousiasme, répondit Garcia. Mais j'imagine que, ayant fait des recherches, vous vous êtes rendu compte que Arkham n'a pas toujours eu des conséquences... bénéfiques. Cet endroit où la folie est censée être soignée semble l'avoir parfois engendrée.

\- Vous voulez parler de Amadeus Arkham ? Certes il a fini interné dans son propre asile, mais compte tenu du double drame familial vécu...**

\- ...Je ne pensais pas qu'à ça, coupa le maire. Je pensais à des événements plus récents ; par exemple, au cas du Professeur Milo, qui en a été le directeur il y a quelques années – le prédécesseur du Docteur Edward. Lui aussi a fini par sombrer dans la folie. De nombreuses personnes en ont subies les conséquences à Arkham. Il y a également eu certaines expériences menées sur des patients, qui ont par la suite été portées en justice... Tout ceci a laissé un goût bien amer, ici. Sans parler d'un certain nombre d'évasions de patients de l'asile au cours des dernières années. »

Le maire poussa un soupir et se massa l'arrête du nez. Dans son esprit, il était bien difficile d'associer l'asile à quoi que ce soit de positif. Néanmoins il reprit vite contenance, et regarda le psychiatre dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes arrivé à Gotham il y a peu de temps. Même si vous n'avez pas vécu ces divers événements, vous devez vous douter de l'impact qu'ils ont eu, et des traces qu'ils ont laissé dans les esprits. Et pourtant, vous semblez passionné par Arkham. Peut-être que je manque de recul, mais je vous avoue que j'ai tout de même un peu de mal à comprendre.

\- Je me doute que tout ce qui a pu se passer, en lien avec Arkham, ne doit pas laisser que de bons souvenirs. J'ai conscience de tous les événements graves, voire tragiques, qui ont pu s'y produire. J'ai côtoyé de près la folie ainsi que la criminalité, et me fais donc une idée assez juste de toutes ces conséquences. Mais je suis également passionné par mon métier et par le genre humain. C'est pourquoi malgré tout, lorsque je suis me renseigné sur Arkham puis lorsque je l'ai visité, la seule chose qui m'ait profondément marqué, c'est... le potentiel de cet endroit. Une île entière, d'immenses infrastructures, une incroyable capacité d'accueil – aussi bien pour le personnel que pour des patients... C'est cela qui m'a sauté aux yeux. C'est cela qui m'a poussé à entrer en contact avec vous. Je veux pouvoir exploiter tout ce potentiel, créer un endroit meilleur pour y permettre une vie meilleure elle aussi. »

Anthony Garcia s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il était intrigué par la fougue qu'il sentait chez le psychiatre face à lui.

« Et si vous me détailliez un peu plus vos idées ?

\- Mon projet n'est pas anodin, commença Cleave, comme vous devez vous en être douté à la réception de mes missives. Dès que j'ai su que le Docteur Edward allait prendre sa retraite, je me devais de sauter sur l'occasion. Comme vous le savez, je souhaite ardemment reprendre la direction d'Arkham. Mais pas seulement. »

Il ouvrit le dossier devant lui, tria quelques feuilles – celles qui répertoriaient ses principales idées – et les fit glisser en direction du maire, qui s'en saisit.

« Vous avez abordé le thème des évasions, alors je commencerai par là. En tant que responsable de Gotham, il vous tient à cœur que de pareils événements ne puissent plus se reproduire. Le Manoir Arkham date des années 1850, et le reste des structures du début des années 1900. Bien sûr quelques travaux ont été faits depuis, mais rien en profondeur. C'est donc là un remaniement complet que je vous propose. Tout en gardant la structure de base des bâtiments, il faut pouvoir entièrement les rénover, les réaménager et ensuite les équiper des systèmes de sécurité les plus performants qui soient. »

Nicholas lui pointa plusieurs feuilles, récapitulant les travaux à effectuer sur les principaux bâtiments, les remaniements internes possibles et les équipements de sécurité à la pointe de la technologie à installer. Anthony Garcia les étudia attentivement, et au bout de quelques secondes releva les yeux vers lui.

« Vous êtes architecte, en plus d'être psychiatre ? demanda-t-il, étonné par la complexité des plans qu'il avait sous les yeux.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me pencher sur cette profession, mais j'ai quelques amis extrêmement qualifiés. »

Le maire lui fit un sourire, et se replongea dans sa lecture, page après page.

« C'est tout Arkham qui vous souhaitez refaire, constata-t-il.

\- La forme, lui répondit Cleave. Pas le fond. Arkham restera toujours ce qu'il a été. Mais il a besoin de renouveau, afin de solidifier ses bases et de permettre une réelle amélioration.

\- Et ça ? demanda le maire en pointant un bâtiment sur une partie de la carte de l'asile imaginé par le psychiatre. Vous pouvez m'éclairer ?

\- Ce serait une extension du pénitencier, comprenant les cellules des patients ne pouvant pas être mis en contact avec les autres. Ce sont certes des criminels, emprisonnés pour de bonnes raisons. Mais ce sont également des êtres humains malades. Je souhaite pouvoir améliorer leur confort.

\- Leur confort ? s'étonna le maire.

\- Oui, leur confort. Le confort physique aide le confort mental. Il améliore grandement les capacités de soins. Je ne veux pas exclure de possibles améliorations pour ces personnes ; il faut donc leur permettre d'avoir un cadre dans lequel elles puissent évoluer. Cela vaut d'ailleurs pour tous les autres patients. »

Anthony Garcia regarda Cleave sans réussir à masquer son air surpris. Ce personnage ne cessait de l'étonner. Du confort ? Pour des criminels ? Des meurtriers ? Des fous furieux ?

« Cela peut paraître étonnant, je le conçois, reprit le psychiatre comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais il faut les meilleures conditions pour que les soins puissent porter leurs fruits. »

Le Maire regarda le papier entre ses mains, fixement.

« Pour ce qui est des patients, enchaîna Cleave, je souhaite pouvoir mettre en place des entretiens évaluatifs.

\- Entretiens évaluatifs ?

\- Nous avons besoin d'être sûrs que tous les patients d'Arkham y ont leur place. »

Garcia fut d'abord surpris par ces propos, mais il songea un instant à certains membres de la pègre ayant été admis à Arkham – alors que leur place aurait plutôt été dans le pénitencier de Blackgate – sûrement suite à la corruption de quelque juge. Comme si leur séjour pouvait être plus agréable à Arkham qu'à Blackgate.

« Je crois comprendre, avança pensivement le maire.

\- Je souhaite également pouvoir évaluer le personnel, enchaîna le psychiatre. Certaines évasions et certaines pratiques médicales par le passé ont pu sembler, et bien... assez louches. Je souhaite donc savoir à quels professionnels se fier, afin de pouvoir créer une véritable cohésion dans l'équipe pluridisciplinaire. Toujours dans l'optique de renforcer l'efficacité des soins prodigués.

\- Vous prévoyez des licenciements ?

\- Bien que je ne l'espère pas, ce n'est pas à exclure. Une équipe de soin doit être composée de gens fiables, qualifiés et impliqués. C'est une nécessité. »

Anthony Garcia se massa les tempes. Le projet était gargantuesque. Rénover de fond en comble tous les bâtiments composant Arkham. En créer de nouveaux. Les équiper – le maire rejeta un œil à la feuille des prototypes – des meilleurs systèmes de sécurité du marché, semblerait-il. Réévaluer la place des criminels, pouvant nécessiter de rouvrir leurs dossiers auprès de la justice. Remanier le personnel – un nouveau psy venant chambouler l'organisation des vétérans du personnel d'Arkham. Gargantuesque. Cela sonnait même presque fou. Semblait irréalisable. Et pourtant... Tout ceci signifiait de permettre à l'institut Arkham de repartir à zéro. Le maire sentit une timide lueur d'espoir s'allumer au fond de lui. Il revint néanmoins très vite à la réalité.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que tout cela pourrait bien coûter ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas prendre un ton trop fataliste.

\- Une idée très précise, en effet » répondit Cleave sans se départir de son enthousiasme. Il attrapa deux autres feuilles de son dossier, et les tendit à son interlocuteur.

« Pour les travaux, vous avez une première liste d'entreprises du bâtiment, de confiance, qui seraient prêtes à s'investir dans ce projet. La liste suivante fait mention de certaines personnalités qui souhaiteraient, si possible, participer à la rénovation du lieu en finançant certains aspects de ces travaux. »

Cleave ressentit de la satisfaction à voir les sourcils du maire grimper de plus en plus haut sur son front alors qu'il détaillait la liste en question. Convaincre toutes ces personnes et réunir tous ces fonds n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

« Mais, commença Garcia. C'est... Au total, c'est une somme colossale que toutes ces personnes... Je ne pensais pas que vous ayez autant de relations, avoua-t-il au psychiatre.

\- Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour les créer, lui confia-t-il. Et pour les convaincre. Mais au final, tous semblent fort convaincus et engagés. Je pense que nous pouvons compter sur le soutien de la quasi-totalité d'entre eux. »

Nicholas décida de jouer sur la surprise du maire, et lui tendit un autre papier.

« Voici également la liste de professionnels soignants qui pourraient contribuer à l'équipe et au fonctionnement que je souhaite mettre en place. Bien sûr j'espère pouvoir garder le plus de personnes travaillant déjà à Arkham, mais je préfère avoir des ressources.

\- Des ressources... » répéta doucement le maire. Il parcourut la nouvelle liste. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'autant de personnes – psychiatres, psychologues, éducateurs, infirmiers, aides-soignants... – puissent être intéressées pour travailler à Arkham.

« Je connais également quelques avocats et juges qui pourraient accepter de réétudier les dossiers de potentiels patients devant être transférés d'Arkham » conclut Nicholas.

Il vit les yeux du maire passer d'une liste à l'autre, reprendre d'autres papiers – des plans, des notes – puis revenir sur les listes. Ce ballet visuel dura quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Cleave souhaitait que le maire puisse se faire ses propres idées, et surtout sa propre évaluation. S'il avait bien compté, la mairie de Gotham n'aurait à contribuer financièrement que de 28% de la somme totale requise. Outre l'argent, il lui offrait la possibilité de remanier entièrement l'asile, le laver de tous ses anciens méfaits, de refaire sa réputation - et avec elle, celle de Gotham - ainsi que de créer un endroit perfectionné dans le soin des maladies mentales, un endroit qui aurait des chances de... réussir. Réussir là où l'échec semblait tellement présent.

Anthony Garcia ressentit à nouveau cette pointe d'espoir au fond de sa poitrine. Le projet de Cleave était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant la réalité était là, sous ses yeux. Tous ces papiers, ces schémas, ces listes, ces promesses de contributions... Cleave avait dû y passer un temps fou. Deux ans, avait-il dit ? Deux années extrêmement intensives, probablement. Il avait récolté tant d'informations, d'idées, d'éléments, de personnes... Il avait tout donné. Tout donné pour que son projet soit réalisable. Et, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, tout cela semblait bel et bien l'être, réalisable. Au bout d'un certain temps, le maire posa la liasse de papiers devant lui et se racla la gorge.

« Docteur Cleave, reprit-il. Ce que vous me présentez-là... C'est un projet tel que Arkham, et même que Gotham, n'en a pas vu depuis des années. Une totale nouveauté. Un projet... titanesque. Mais vous semblez l'avoir pris en considération. Vous semblez avoir mis le plus de chances de votre côté. »

Il marqua une pause, et sentit toute l'attention du psychiatre tendue vers lui.

« Avant de vous recevoir, étant donné notre correspondance postale, j'avais décidé de m'entretenir avec certaines personnes – du conseil municipal, de l'asile d'Arkham... Nous avons notamment étudié votre passé, vos compétences professionnelles, et les informations que vous m'aviez écrites. Nous en sommes venus à une conclusion. C'était à moi de la valider, ou non, après notre rencontre ce jour. »

Nicholas en oublia de prendre son souffle. C'était maintenant qu'il allait savoir si tout le travail qu'il avait fourni ces dernières années allait enfin aboutir.

« Le Docteur Edward prend sa retraite dans trois mois. A partir du mois prochain, vous le seconderez dans toutes ses tâches. Et à son départ, vous prendrez la direction d'Arkham. Vous serez mis à l'essai pendant deux mois et, si ceux-ci s'avèrent concluants, vous garderez votre poste de directeur. »

Nicholas hocha la tête alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus fort, et se pencha un peu plus sur son siège.

« Pour ce qui est de vos projets... Si, et seulement si, vous devenez officiellement le nouveau directeur d'Arkham... Nous pourrons alors envisager de mettre en place certains de ces aspects. Je ne vous cache pas que certaines personnes n'approuveront pas. Vous vous ferez des ennemis. Mais... il me semble également que vous vous ferez de bons amis, et que d'ailleurs vous en avez déjà un certain nombre. Alors, peut-être pourrons-nous mettre en place certaines de vos idées. »

Nicholas se leva de son siège. Il se pencha au-dessus du bureau, et tendit sa main vers le maire. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et lui rendit son geste.

« Merci, monsieur le maire. Vous ne le regretterez pas » lui affirma Nicholas, le regard étincelant.

.

.

 _ **.. A suivre !**_

 _._

 _* Pour la map d'Arkham, je me suis basée sur celle du jeu Batman Arkham Asylum (que l'on peut trouver sur le net). Je la transformerai par la suite._

 _** L'histoire de Amadeus Arkham sera détaillée à partir de la Partie II de cette histoire._

 _._

 _Ce premier chapitre est un peu plus court que les prochains, mais je pense qu'il a bien rempli sa mission – celle-ci étant de poser les bases de cette histoire et le cadre thérapeutique dans lequel elle va évoluer._

 _Je me demandais : quels sont les premiers éléments qui vous viennent à l'esprit concernant l'Asile d'Arkham ?  
Et, en conséquent, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau projet amené par Cleave ? (Réaliste, utopique..?)_

 _Il me semble que le nombre de lecteurs de ce fandom a bien baissé au fil du temps ; néanmoins, si vous êtes de passage ici, n'hésitez à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions – ce sera constructif en plus de faire plaisir ^^_

 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui cette fois-ci sera centré sur le personnage de Harleen Quinzel._

 _._

 _P.S : Je tenais à vous faire savoir que la Partie I de cette histoire comprendra six chapitres – je compte en publier un par semaine (tous les week-end). La Partie II en revanche (centrée sur la vie de l'Asile et des patients) ne sera publiée que dans un second laps de temps, car beaucoup plus complexe à écrire._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Visite inopinée

_Merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite review, c'est agréable de savoir que l'on est lu et d'avoir des retours._

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :)_

.

.

 **Partie I**

.

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Visite inopinée_

.

.

Le soleil avait déjà entamé sa descente, projetant des ombres de plus en plus vastes sur la ville, conférant aux bâtiments une fascinante teinte rouge-orangée. C'est au milieu de ceux-ci que Harleen Quinzel avançait à pas rythmés, en direction du métro de Dullich. La grande bouche de béton apparut bientôt devant elle et avant de franchir les incontournables tourniquets, elle déposa à la poubelle la plus proche le journal qu'elle avait feuilleté sur le chemin.

Le dernier article qui avait retenu son attention avait pour titre ''Arkham : Nouveau directeur, nouveaux projets''. Sous celui-ci se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc d'un homme, Nicholas Cleave, prise devant le Manoir Arkham. L'article récapitulait les principales informations concernant ce nouveau directeur, ayant pris ce poste il y a de cela quelques mois. Celui-ci était un néo-zélandais venant d'une famille fortunée ; il avait suivi des études au Canada, les avaient brillamment réussies, et s'était ensuite attelé à travailler dans le milieu carcéral. Après avoir pris la succession du docteur Edward à la tête de l'Asile d'Arkham, ce fameux Cleave avait été porteur d'un nouveau projet, portant sur une restructuration complète de l'île d'Arkham. L'article avait alors détaillé les différents travaux déjà en cours et les prochains à venir.

Harleen descendit les marches crasseuses du métro sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard autour d'elle et se dirigea vers le quai, où arriverait bientôt la rame qui lui permettrait de rentrer chez elle.

En tant que psychologue, le sujet de l'article l'avait bien sûr intéressée. Elle était de toute manière intéressée par tout ce qui pouvait toucher au domaine de la santé, mentale plus particulièrement. Cependant, ''Arkham'' était un nom qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon – comme à la plupart des habitants de Gotham d'ailleurs. Personnellement, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que l'on puisse enfermer des êtres humains, aussi mauvais soient-ils, sur une île coupée du reste du monde, dans des bâtiments vétustes, aux mains de personnes corrompues. Car oui, la corruption, à Gotham, était absolument partout. A Arkham aussi, évidemment – dans toutes les grandes structures de la ville en fait. Dans l'asile, les gardiens étaient influencés par les flics pourris, les soignants par les industries pharmaceutiques, et le directeur par la pègre – c'était tout du moins le cas de Jonh Edward. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change, pensa-t-elle ; Gotham pourrissait de l'intérieur, de toute façon.

Un grand bruit attira son attention. La rame arrivait, ralentissant devant ses futurs passagers. Une fois stoppée, ses portes s'ouvrirent et Harleen s'engouffra dans l'habitacle.

Malgré tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aimait sa ville. Gotham avait son lot de mauvais côtés – la pègre, les malfrats, la pauvreté, la misère sociale... Et même si ceux-ci prédominaient, ils semblaient néanmoins avoir une bonne répercussion : tant de noirceur semblait engendrer, parfois, des personnes véritablement dévouées à faire le bien. Pour essayer d'équilibrer la balance, probablement. Ces personnes-là étaient rares, mais elles existaient bel et bien.

Harleen ne se comptait pas parmi celles-ci. Si elle avait dû se situer sur une échelle, elle se serait simplement positionnée au milieu de tout ça. Elle avait choisi de faire ses études de psychologie pour aider les autres – et puis pour s'aider un peu elle-même, tant qu'à y être. Mais elle avait vite été désabusée en constatant ce qu'elle avait nommé en son fort intérieur ''la guerre des psys''. Entre psychologues, psychiatres, psychanalystes, psychothérapeutes, de telle orientation ou de telle autre, ayant telle ou telle interprétation de l'humain... jamais capables de se mettre d'accord entre eux. Comment faire évoluer les choses dans une telle situation ? se demandait-elle alors que le rame se remettait en mouvement. Elle avait choisi de faire ces études par passion, et c'est sûrement ce qui l'avait motivée à les finir. Mais elle ne se voyait pas comme une pointure dans son domaine, ni comme un puits de science capable de révolutionner le monde. Non ; elle se voyait plutôt d'une manière réaliste, pensait-elle. Une psychologue, parmi tant d'autres, cherchant à aider les personnes qui se présentaient à elle. Et c'était déjà beaucoup. Surtout dans une ville comme Gotham.

Elle parcourut l'intérieur de la rame du regard et aperçut la carte du trajet de la ligne du métro, qui sillonnait une bonne partie de la ville de Gotham. Elle s'y attarda quelques instants car elle n'empruntait cette ligne-là que très rarement. Dans trois arrêts, elle serait de retour à Gainsly East. Mais un nom de station située avant la sienne attira son attention : « New Street ». Ce nom résonna dans son esprit et la connexion se fit. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ressasser les souvenirs de ses études qui venait de lui faire penser à ça ? « New Street ». C'était dans ce coin-là qu'habitait Pierce – du moins, c'était le cas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

La rame commença lentement à ralentir en vue du prochain arrêt ; mais Harleen n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop absorbée par ses pensées.

Harleen avait toujours vécu à Gotham, avec ses parents. Ils avaient vécu dans un petit appartement que leurs deux modestes salaires pouvaient leur permettre de louer, situé un peu avant celui des Narrows. Néanmoins leur quartier était relativement agréable à vivre malgré la misère présente. Harleen était allée dans une petite école légèrement surpeuplée, avait toujours réussi à avoir des notes correctes, s'était faite des amis, plus ou moins fiables, qu'elle avait fini par perdre de vue... Classique. Une fois sa scolarité obligatoire finie, âgée de 18 ans, elle avait enchaîné divers petits boulots – vendeuse en magasin de fringues, caissière, baby-sitter... Moyennant une paie lui permettant de garder quelques billets de côté pour ses dépensés en soirées. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire ce genre de petits boulots toute sa vie. Plus le temps passait, plus elle voyait le monde s'assombrir autour d'elle, et plus elle se disait qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse quelque chose de sa vie. Réellement. A force de réflexion, elle était parvenue à une conclusion : s'il y avait un métier qu'elle souhaitait exercer, c'était celui de psychologue. Elle s'était renseignée sur les études à mener pour obtenir le diplôme en question, mais malgré son vif intérêt elle s'était vite heurtée à un problème de taille : les colossaux frais d'inscription à l'université. Comment réunir une telle somme ? Ses parents étaient loin d'être riches ; ils avaient néanmoins réussi à lui donner un petit coup de pouce financier quand elle avait voulu prendre son premier appartement, dans le même quartier, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu lui donner la somme exigée par l'université. De même pour la seule grand-mère qui lui restait. Elle avait pensé à travailler plus, pendant quelques temps ; mais même avec deux salaires de vendeuse, les économies auraient été compliquées. Elle s'était alors demandée ce que pouvaient bien faire les filles de son âge pour gagner plus d'argent. Deux réponses lui étaient alors venues à l'esprit : la prostitution et la drogue. Le choix n'avait pas été très difficile, dans la mesure où elle s'était très mal imaginée vendre son corps à quelque vieux pervers que ce soit.

Après s'être stoppée, la rame ouvrit ses portes pour laisser monter un nouveau flot de passagers. Harleen se serra un peu plus contre la porte pour laisser un peu de de place aux nouveaux arrivants.

La drogue donc. La cocaïne, plus précisément. Il fallait bien avouer que c'était là un produit extrêmement facile à trouver à Gotham. Les fréquentations qu'elle avait en soirées et le fait d'avoir un appartement proche des Narrows avaient facilité les choses. Elle s'était très vite trouvé un dealer, à qui elle achetait en grosse quantité, avant de revendre elle-même de plus petites doses, plus chères, à des personnes soit trop fauchées pour pouvoir acheter en gros, soit à des petits jeunes qui testaient à petites doses pour s'amuser. Elle-même y avait goûté d'ailleurs, quelques fois, juste pour savoir ce qu'elle vendait. Les effets n'étaient pas aussi forts que ceux d'autres drogues, telles que l'ecstasy par exemple, que l'on trouvait partout dans les clubs. Elle considérait simplement la cocaïne comme un stimulant particulièrement fort. Mais c'était justement là le piège : se dire que puisque les effets ne retournent pas tant le cerveau, on peut très bien en prendre un peu plus. Juste un peu plus. Chaque fois un peu plus. Saloperie. Harleen avait donc très vite décidé de ne plus y toucher, trouvant cette drogue particulièrement vicieuse, et s'était contentée d'en vendre. Au moins, cet essai lui avait permis de mieux comprendre ses clients ; ce qui avait été à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. Une bonne car elle comprenait d'où venait leur addiction ainsi que certains de leurs comportements les plus imprévisibles ; une mauvaise car en même temps elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir pitié d'eux. Tout comme elle avait eu pitié de Pierce.

La rame s'ébranla dans un crissement sonore et reprit sa course folle au milieu du dédale sous-terrain de Gotham. Harleen resta imperturbable, concentrée sur les souvenirs remontant à la surface.

Pierce avait été l'un de ses ''meilleurs'' clients. A l'époque, Pierce vivait à la rue, devait peser cinquante kilos tout mouillé et était fauché comme le blé. Mais il réussissait toujours à trouver un peu d'argent, souvent de manière peu respectable, pour s'acheter quelques grammes. Toujours quelques grammes de plus ; beaucoup trop régulièrement. Souvent, ça avait été ''le dernier gramme'' ; mais au final il n'avait jamais réussi à décrocher. Dans ses moments de galère, sans argent et en manque, il avait souvent essayé de négocier à crédit ; mais Harleen avait été implacable, conservant à l'esprit son objectif. Elle ne vendait pas cette saloperie pour le plaisir de s'enrichir le dos de malheureux, ni dans l'optique de devenir l'un des caïds de Gotham ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle faisait ses économies, un point c'est tout. C'était ça ou faire le trottoir, alors pas de regret. Mais Pierce... Pierce l'avait beaucoup intrigué. Malgré tout, régulièrement, elle avait prit le temps le voir pour discuter un peu. Elle s'était vite aperçue que sous ses airs de toxico rebelle se cachait un cerveau aiguisé et une âme torturée. Plusieurs fois ils avaient débattu pendant de longues heures, et Harleen avait été impressionnée par ses capacités de réflexion et sa vision de la vie. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle s'était plusieurs fois acharnée à le convaincre d'aller en désintox, de voir des psys, ou au moins des médecins pour un bilan de santé... Mais rien n'y faisait. Tout l'argent que Pierce pouvait trouver, il le mettait dans la drogue, et rien d'autre. Il avait pourtant manifesté plusieurs fois la volonté de s'en sortir ; mais jamais il n'y était parvenu. Harleen s'était épuisée pour lui, à essayer de l'aider de toutes les façons possibles, sans succès. Elle avait finit par abandonner l'idée. Une fois ses études en poche et ses deals terminés, ils s'étaient peu à peu perdus de vue. Elle s'y était résignée, et avait finit par admettre qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il vivait dans un squat, non loin de New Street. New Street, c'est-à-dire le prochain arrêt. Elle eut une hésitation. Ce n'était pas le genre de Harleen de débarquer chez les gens à l'improviste. Mais cela n'avait pas forcément de signification pour Pierce : dans tous les squats où il avait vécu, tout un tas de gens ne faisaient qu'aller et venir toute la journée, voire toute la nuit. Passer lui faire un coucou inopiné ne serait pas forcément mal vu.

La rame de métro commença à ralentir. « New Street » annonça une voix dans les hauts-parleurs. Harleen hésitait encore. Serait-il toujours au même endroit au moins ? Et si c'était bien le cas, serait-il présent à ce moment-là ? « New Street » répéta la voix robotique du haut-parleur. Harleen se saisit subitement de son sac à main et se leva. Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle irait jusqu'au squat où elle avait vu Pierce pour la dernière fois, et si elle ne trouvait pas de trace de lui, tant pis, elle pourrait toujours revenir à la station – des métros circuleraient encore pendant les trois prochaines heures. Au pire ça lui ferait faire une petite marche, au mieux ça lui permettrait de revoir une vieille connaissance. La rame s'arrêta dans une secousse et les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle descendit d'un pas décidé.

Elle parcourut le chemin vers la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit la misère sociale typique de Gotham à laquelle elle pensait justement un peu plus tôt. Deux personnes faisaient la manche de chaque côté de la bouche de métro, et des SDF accompagnés de leurs chiens étaient assis un peu plus loin sur de vieux cartons. Les immeubles qui se tenaient devant elle faisaient tous entre huit et douze étages environ, répertoriant un grand nombre de cages-à-lapin où souvent des familles entières devaient s'entasser. Devant elle, les déchets se déplaçaient au gré du vent sur le bitume.

Harleen sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Elle alla dans son répertoire, sur le nom de Pierce, et pressa la touche verte. Elle colla son portable contre son oreille, mais quasi-instantanément une voix artificielle lui répondit que le numéro en question n'était plus attribué. Elle raccrocha sans être réellement surprise. Depuis le temps, Pierce avait sûrement dû revendre son téléphone dans l'espoir d'en obtenir un peu d'argent. Elle leva les yeux et contempla le ciel. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans son habitude d'avoir une soudaine envie d'aller voir quelqu'un. Comme quoi, une exception est toujours possible.  
Elle poussa un soupir puis entama sa marche en direction du squat.

Même si cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'y était pas rendue, elle se souvenait relativement bien du trajet. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le soleil finissait lentement de se coucher. Elle s'arrêta un instant et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en sortit son taser, qu'elle mit dans la poche de son jean. Juste au cas où. Puis elle reprit sa marche.

Cela faisait une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'elle avait commencé sa promenade lorsque les abords de la ferme lui apparurent. Ça l'avait déjà marqué la dernière fois : une ferme, en plein Gotham. Enfin, une ferme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. La vieille bâtisse n'avait plus attiré l'intérêt de qui que ce soit depuis longtemps, sans pour autant se faire raser. Elle regarda les autres bâtiments autour d'elle : ils étaient moins collés les uns aux autres à cet endroit de la ville, et étaient nettement moins hauts que ceux environnant le métro – mais restaient néanmoins tout aussi miteux. Son regard retomba sur la vieille ferme en ruine, dont la façade était décorée de divers tags colorés. De chaque côté, de grands murs de béton cachaient la cour intérieure de la ferme. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte d'entrée qui tenait encore debout, et toqua avec force.

Pas de réponse. Harleen n'en fut pas vraiment surprise. « Pierce ? » appela-t-elle à tout hasard. Le silence lui répondit. Elle se déplaça le long des fenêtres, essayant de voir au travers, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient barrées par des planches en bois. Elle revint vers la porte et toqua à nouveau, un peu plus fort. Elle s'apprêtait à faire le tour du bâtiment lorsqu'une voix étouffée lui parvint derrière la porte.

« C'est qui ? demanda une voix masculine légèrement teintée d'agressivité.

\- Pierce ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- C'est qui ? répéta la voix, un peu plus fort.

\- C'est Harleen. Harleen Quinzel » répondit-elle.

Silence. Puis un bruit de serrure se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un jeune homme. Pierce. Harleen avait du mal à y croire.

« Harleen ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Ah ben ça ! »

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte puis recula un peu, surprise mais ravie, et observa le jeune homme. Pierce était un peu plus grand qu'elle, toujours aussi maigre, et habillé de vieux vêtements trop larges pour lui. Mais c'est son visage qui l'étonna. Celui-ci était assez amoché, comme s'il s'était pris un certain nombre coups il y a peu : sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son arcade et sa paupière droites quelque peu enflées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Ben j'étais dans le coin, lui répondit-elle. Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas passée. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir voir, au cas où tu serais toujours par là.

\- Ah ben ça ! s'exclama-t-il encore. Pour une surprise ! Vas-y entre, j't'en prie. »

Harleen franchit la porte à la suite de Pierce. Le hall était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais elle réussit à distinguer la quantité de crasse et de poussière qui s'y trouvait, ainsi que quelques meubles abîmés. Ils traversèrent un couloir sur leur droite et Pierce la mena jusqu'à un salon, légèrement moins sale, où se trouvaient deux canapés rapiécés et trois matelas, disposés autour d'une table basse où traînaient entre autres plusieurs paquets de cigarettes. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, éclairant agréablement la pièce. Une table en était au centre, et derrière elle se trouvaient une vieille gazinière et un frigo. Quelques meubles de rangement complétaient le tout.

« T'as une drôle de tête, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ah, ça ? dit-il en prenant place dans l'un des canapés et en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Des foutus punks à chien, dit-il d'un air renfrogné. Ils m'sont tombés dessus l'autre soir, racontant que j'leur aurai volé une bécane, ou j'sais plus trop quoi. Des conneries. M'ont pas loupé ces cons.

\- C'est ce que je vois, constata-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés.

\- Mais c'est pas l'plus important, répondit-il. Le plus important, c'est toi ! Woah ! Non mais si j'm'étais attendu à ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'tu faisais par là ?

\- En fait je prenais le métro. Je revenais d'une conférence, dans un coin de la ville où je vais pas souvent ; et puis quand j'ai vu l'arrêt de New Street, je me suis rappelée que tu habitais pas loin. Du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais passer te voir.

\- Haha, une conférence ? demanda-t-il. Encore un de tes trucs de psy ?

\- Exact, répondit-elle en un sourire.

\- Alors ça roule pour toi ? T'as toujours ton cabinet et tout ?

\- Toujours. On l'a monté avec deux autres psychologues et ça va, on a quelques patients réguliers, d'autres qui parfois viennent juste comme ça et qu'on revoit plus. Mais ça se passe plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

\- Cool alors.

\- Et toi, demanda-t-elle, t'es tout seul ici ?

\- Bah ouais. Les autres sont partis y a quelques jours. La mairie veut faire raser l'endroit, ça y est. On a eu d'jolis petits courriers pour nous l'annoncer. Alors ces trois cons sont partis. Tant pis. Moi j'reste là jusqu'au bout.

\- Ils sont tous partis ?

\- Tous les trois ouais. J'ai essayé d'les convaincre qu'on pouvait encore empêcher la démolition. Mais ils ont préféré partir chercher un nouveau squat. Pourtant ici ça a été notre chez-nous pendant un bon moment.

\- Et ça tient encore debout tout ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la charpente.

\- Ça ? C'est du solide ! Un peu délabré, ok, mais franchement j'y suis bien. T'as vu en plus, avec la cheminée c'est parfait pour se chauffer l'hiver. Puis l'été y a la mare pour se rafraîchir.

\- La mare ? s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ouais ! On a même des grenouilles qui squattent, parfois on les entend gueuler le soir, ça fait de la compagnie. »

Harleen regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Celle-ci, jonchée de divers objets, et était encadrée par trois murs de béton au milieu desquels trônait un grand arbre, au pied duquel se trouvait la petite mare.

« Et toi, t'habites toujours dans ton p'tit appart ?

\- J'ai déménagé, lui répondit-elle. Tu sais, toujours être entourée des mêmes immeubles, des même gens, des mêmes magasins, des mêmes clubs... J'avais besoin de changement. Je suis dans Gainsly East maintenant, dans un appart bien tranquille.

\- Cool ça ! La vie roule bien pour toi on dirait.

\- Plutôt oui » répondit-elle en un sourire.

Pierce se pencha vers la table basse.

« Une clope ? » lui proposa-t-il. Elle hésitait à répondre mais il fut soudain pris d'une exclamation. « Merde ! » fit-il en regardant en direction d'un vieux réveil posé sur la table basse. « J'suis en retard !

\- En retard ?

\- Ouais, répondit-il. Faut que... que j'aille voir un mec. Pour un truc, répondit-il sur un ton évasif. En fait j'me préparais à partir quand t'es arrivée.

\- Ah, bon, répondit Harleen. Ben c'est pas grave, je pourrais repasser -

\- Non non, la coupa Pierce. Franchement j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu sais quoi ? Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans quoi... Trente minutes ? Quarante à tout casser.

\- Je sais pas si -

\- Harleen, lui dit-il, j'serais pas long, promis. Puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ! Tu veux bien rester ? J'suis sûr qu'on a plein d'autres trucs à s'raconter.

\- Bon... Mais il faudra pas que je loupe le dernier métro, le prévint-elle.

\- Pas d'soucis, j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps. Reste là et fais comme chez toi ok ? Je reviens vite, lui affirma-t-il en attrapant sa veste. Si t'as faim y a des trucs dans l'frigo.

\- Ça marche, lui répondit-elle, légèrement amusée. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Pierce lui fit un grand sourire – auquel il manquait une dent, constata-t-elle – et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« A toute ! » entendit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Harleen écouta le silence qui s'ensuivit, regarda autour d'elle, puis soupira. ''Pas pour longtemps'', lui avait-il dit. Bon. Au pire elle resterait quoi, une heure et demi maximum, avant d'aller attraper la dernière rame qui la ramènerait chez elle. C'était pas si long que ça. Et si Pierce mettait trop de temps à revenir, tant pis, elle partirait quand même.

Elle se saisit d'une cigarette qui traînait sur la table, d'un briquet non loin, et aspira une première bouffée. Elle avait arrêté de fumer régulièrement mais ne crachait pas sur une cigarette de temps en temps. Elle eut une sensation de picotements dans sa gorge puis, une fois passée, elle s'amusa un certain temps des volutes de fumée qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche.  
Elle avait presque fini sa cigarette lorsqu'elle entendit des voix au loin. Au départ elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, mais celles-ci se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Puis, soudainement, de grands coups donnés contre la porte résonnèrent dans la bâtisse, la faisant sursauter.

Harleen se leva d'un bond. Pierce ? Déjà ? Non, réfléchit-elle ; et puis Pierce avait des clés, elles les avaient vu dans sa main avant de partir. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Des amis squatteurs ? D'autres coups, encore plus forts, résonnèrent à nouveau. Elle se leva et s'approcha précautionneusement de l'entrée du salon, et crut distinguer des voix. Elle s'avança pas à pas dans le couloir peu éclairé et de nouveaux coups retentirent, encore plus forts. Harleen n'était pas franchement rassurée. Pas rassurée du tout. Qui était-ce ? Que voulaient-ils ? « Enfonce-moi cette putain de porte ! » entendit-elle alors. Elle sentit tout son corps se tétaniser. Quoi ? Merde. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon. La réalité la situation la frappa alors de plein fouet et son esprit tourna à toute vitesse. Risquait-elle quelque chose ? Devait-elle se cacher ? Où ça ? Des coups encore plus violents la sortirent de sa torpeur. On essayait bel et bien d'enfoncer la porte. Re merde.

Elle regarda frénétiquement dans le couloir autour d'elle, alors que les coups retentissaient de plus en plus. D'un geste brusque, elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche. Une salle de bain. Ok. Elle ferma la porte et... Pas de verrou. Pas de clé. Génial. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sentant la panique s'infiltrer en elle. La fenêtre était barrée par des planches. La seule sortie était la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Un grand craquement suivit d'un bruit sourd lui appris que la porte d'entrée avait finalement cédé. Elle était dos à la porte, paniquée, et vit alors la baignoire sur sa gauche ainsi que le vieux rideau de douche rapiécé qui pendait de la tringle au-dessus. Elle alla dans la baignoire et tira le rideau, espérant qu'il ne se décroche pas. Une fois le vieux rideau tiré, malheureusement qu'à moitié à cause de son piteux état, cela la cachait néanmoins d'un éventuel champ de vision depuis la porte. Camouflage de fortune, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'accroupit au niveau du robinet, fixant le rideau opaque et miteux, et attendit. Dans quelle galère venait-elle de s'embarquer ?

Harleen entendit des voix provenant du couloir. Elles passèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain et continuèrent leur route, avant de se stopper, sûrement dans le salon où elle se trouvait il y a peu. C'étaient des voix d'hommes. Elle tendit l'oreille.

Entre divers jurons et quelques rires gras, elle distingua clairement une voix : « Fouillez-moi cette foutue baraque ». Des grognements d'approbation répondirent et Harleen se sentit trembler. Elle se redressa quelque peu et se plaqua contre le mur carrelé, toujours dissimulée par ce qu'il restait du rideau de douche. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, suivis de bruits de portes ouvertes sans aucune délicatesse. Elle bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit brusquement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain fut brutalement ouverte, l'appel d'air faisant légèrement vaciller le rideau. Elle entendit une respiration, là, tout près, et le temps sembla se figer. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, la respiration s'éloigna et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Harleen resta pétrifiée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Le type avait dû rester sur le pas de la porte et seulement inspecter la pièce du regard. Il avait dû être satisfait par la vue du pan de la baignoire non dissimulé par le rideau, et n'avait pas poussé sa recherche plus loin. Harleen pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que l'homme ne revienne pas sur sa décision. D'autres bruits de pas lui parvinrent, passant devant la salle de bain ; mais personne d'autre n'entra. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, les sens en alerte ; mais non, personne ne semblait décidé à revenir fouiller plus amplement cette pièce.

« J'ai rien trouvé » dit alors une voix qui venait du salon. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre voix, un peu plus grave, rajouta « Personne. On dirait qu'c'est désert ». Une personne passa à nouveau devant la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers les autres. « Alors ? ». Il n'y eut que le silence pour réponse.

« Ok, reprit la voix qui avait ordonné la fouille. Si ce p'tit con n'est pas là, alors on va sagement l'attendre ici. Ça lui fera une belle surprise à son retour. »

Harleen entendit qu'on ouvrait le frigo.

« Et voilà de quoi patienter ! »

Des rires répondirent, suivis de bruits de bouteilles en verre entrechoquées.

« Tom, va monter la garde à l'entrée. Si jamais tu l'vois, tu sais quoi faire.

\- Ok. »

Une personne, sûrement le dénommé Tom, passa devant la salle de bain, traversa le couloir et se dirigea vers l'entrée, lui sembla-t-elle.

« Bon, on s'installe ? reprit la voix de celui qui semblait être le leader. Hé, y a pas un truc à grailler ici ? »

Harleen s'accroupit dans la baignoire, essayant de calmer la panique qu'elle sentait en elle. Bon. Il semblerait que les indésirables n'aient pas envie de pousser leur fouille plus en profondeur. Très bien. Sa cachette de fortune avait plutôt bien joué son rôle. Elle essaya de respirer doucement, à un rythme normal, espérant faire diminuer l'intensité des pulsations émises par son cœur qui tambourinait violemment contre ses côtes. Elle essaya de réfléchir. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce merdier ? Elle attrapa son téléphone. Qui pouvait-elle appeler ? La police ? Elle regarda son écran : pas de réseau. Génial. Le pompon sur la cerise sur le gâteau. Elle pesta intérieurement, puis pris une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. De toute façon, un appel n'aurait pas été judicieux. Si elle avait appelé la police, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, elle aurait dû parler assez fort pour être entendue par son interlocuteur. Or les types dans le salon l'auraient forcément entendue aussi. Non, ce n'était pas la solution. Elle eut cependant le réflexe de mettre son portable en mode silencieux, au cas où, puis le rangea dans sa poche. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le taser contre sa cuisse. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle... avant de s'éteindre très rapidement. Un taser contre plusieurs hommes ? Pas sûr que ce soit très efficace. Elle soupira discrètement et le rangea dans sa poche.

Que faire ? Harleen pensa alors à Pierce. D'un côté, elle espérait qu'il rentre vite et se fasse tabasser par ces types. Au moins ce serait réglé, et il l'aurait bien mérité après l'avoir foutue dans une situation pareille. Mais d'un autre côté elle espérait qu'il ne rentrerait pas et éviterait ainsi le passage à tabac. Peut-être qu'à force, les autres en auraient marre d'attendre et finiraient par partir. Elle s'assit du mieux qu'elle put dans la baignoire et s'arma de patience. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était attendre qu'une opportunité de prendre la fuite se présente. Au plus vite, si possible.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Alors qu'il était parti de chez lui depuis une ou deux minutes à peine, Pierce avait entendu des gens beugler dans la rue en contrebas. Par réflexe, il s'était tapis dans l'angle d'une ruelle, et avait attendu pour voir qui pouvait bien faire un tel vacarme. Il fut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit passer les foutus punks à chien qui lui avaient cassé la gueule quelques jours plus tôt. Ces connards n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. C'est avec un très mauvais pressentiment qu'il les regarda passer et, au loin, les vit s'arrêter devant la ferme. Comment est-ce que ces enflures savaient où il habitait ? Il sentit la rage monter en lui lorsqu'il les vit donner de grands coups dans la porte, puis clairement essayer de la défoncer. Mais sa rage fut soudainement remplacée par quelque chose de bien pire : la terreur.

Harleen. Harleen était à l'intérieur. Il fut frappé d'effroi. Instinctivement il s'élança de quelques pas en direction de la ferme ; mais il stoppa vite son geste, puis recula et reprit sa place, caché. Que pouvait-il bien faire seul, face à ces cinq mecs, qui en plus lui avaient déjà défoncé la gueule il y a peu ? Rien. Rien du tout. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Son impuissance le frappa, redoublant sa rage. Un grand bruit attira son attention. Ça y est, ils étaient finalement entrés. Pierce sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il tendit l'oreille, dans l'attente d'un cri, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui signifier que Harleen avait été découverte. Il attendit, attendit... mais rien ne vint. Peut-être avait-elle réussir à partir à temps ? Ou au moins à se cacher ?

Pierce se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Seul, il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Il lui fallait de l'aide, et vite. Où sont les potes quand on en a le plus besoin ? Les siens étaient partis il y a plusieurs jours, à la recherche d'un autre squat, abandonnant ce qui avait été leur maison pendant plus d'un an. Abandonnant Pierce par la même occasion. Il connaissait les endroits où ils traînaient, mais le temps de réunir assez de bras pour venir en aide à Harleen... Il serait peut-être déjà trop tard. Alors Pierce chercha d'autres solutions, élaborant les plans les plus farfelus dans son esprit... Et puis la lumière se fit. Il avait entendu des rumeurs. Ces connards-là avaient déjà eu des emmerdes, il y a peu de temps. Des emmerdes avec quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas contrarier. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait habituellement pas envie de rencontrer ; mais, s'il négociait bien, ce type pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide, ainsi qu'à Harleen. Et ce quelqu'un, il savait où le trouver.

Pierce se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible, sans s'arrêter, sentant chaque muscle de son corps le brûler. Il fallait que son plan fonctionne. Il le fallait absolument.

.

.

 _ **..A suivre !**_

.

 _C'est une situation bien inconfortable dans laquelle notre Harleen est empêtrée.. Que feriez-vous à sa place pour essayer de vous en sortir ?  
Une idée de qui est la personne à qui Pierce va désespérément demander de l'aide ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre, qui sortira dans une semaine, sera la suite directe de celui-ci._

 _En attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser quelques petites reviews (qui sont la seule rémunération qu'un auteur de fanfiction puisse espérer recevoir ^^)._

 _A bientôt !_

.

 _P.S : Question temporalité, les premiers chapitres se situent un peu avant les événements de The Dark Knight (qui est un bon point de repère dans cette histoire, comme vous pourrez le constater par la suite)._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Improbable rencontre

.

 **Partie I**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Improbable rencontre_

.

.

Harleen regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois. Minuit. Voilà, elle avait officiellement raté la dernière rame de métro pouvant lui permettre de rentrer chez elle. Génial. Mais au fond, peu importait ; si jamais elle arrivait à s'échapper d'ici, elle se moquait bien d'avoir à marcher plusieurs heures jusqu'à son appartement. A l'instant, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était de pouvoir partir d'ici saine et sauve.

Un bruit de verre cassé accompagné de rires gras interrompit ses pensées. Harleen leva les yeux au plafond et soupira intérieurement. Franchement, ces gens-là n'avaient rien, mais alors rien d'intéressant. Du tout. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, leurs activités s'étaient limitées à boire, manger, gueuler, boire, roter, boire, et gueuler encore. Rien de très passionnant.

Jusque là, elle avait réussit à identifier cinq personnes. Pour s'occuper, dans son esprit, elle leur avait attribué de jolis petits surnoms. Il y avait Crétin n°1 et Crétin n°2 – les deux crétins avaient des voix assez semblables, il était parfois difficile de les distinguer. Venait ensuite Abruti, qui devait fort probablement détenir le record du nombre d'idioties pouvant être débitées en une seule phrase. Il y avait aussi Chef-des-cons, celui qui semblait être leur leader – à l'ego démesuré et qui semblait en outre connaître un magnifique répertoire de jurons. Ah, et pour finir bien sûr, il y avait Tom, celui qui était en planque à l'écart du groupe. Elle ne s'était pas embêtée à chercher un surnom pour Tom ; mais c'était néanmoins à lui qu'elle avait le plus pensé. Car il faut bien l'avouer, Tom était celui qui l'emmerdait le plus.

Le Chef-des-cons et ses sbires semblaient bien décidés à camper dans le salon. Harleen aurait très bien pu essayer de sortir discrètement de la salle de bain, longer le couloir sombre et déguerpir par l'entrée. Sauf que quelque part vers l'entrée, il y avait ce foutu Tom. Non mais franchement, il n'en avait pas marre d'être là, en plein courant d'air, à se cailler depuis des heures, alors que les autres idiots passaient leur temps à s'empiffrer et à picoler au coin du feu ? Apparemment non. Tom était vraiment, vraiment très chiant. A force de ruminations, Harleen avait fini par s'imaginer différents petits scénarios. Peut-être que Tom faisait des rondes autour du bâtiment, et qu'elle pourrait avoir une opportunité de s'échapper dans son dos. Peut-être aussi que Tom s'était endormi à force de se faire royalement chier. Peut-être qu'il était tout bonnement parti, en ayant marre de jouer au larbin. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il était seulement parti soulager sa vessie un peu plus loin. Mais voilà, tout ce que Harleen pouvait faire, c'étaient des suppositions. Rien de plus. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'échapper par le couloir et de se faire repérer par la troupe d'idiots, sans être sûre et certaine que Tom ne serait pas dans le hall d'entrée.

« Putain, c'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda soudainement Abruti.

\- Bouge pas, je vais voir » lui répondit Crétin n°2.

Harleen retint sa respiration, aux aguets. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? L'avaient-ils repérés ?

« Oh putain mec ! Viens voir ! » entendit-elle d'une voix éloignée.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort.

« Oh putain ! Une grenouille ! T'as vu ça ?! Une putain de grenouille ! »

Les muscles de Harleen se relâchèrent d'un coup et elle sentit une énorme vague d'agacement monter en elle. Ces types étaient vraiment les derniers des idiots. Voilà qu'ils s'extasiaient pour une foutue grenouille maintenant. Sûrement avaient-ils dû trouver la fabuleuse mare-aux-grenouilles de la cour et découvraient à présent ses inestimables trésors. Sérieusement, ils avaient failli lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, tout ça pour une saleté de grenouille. Harleen eut soudainement envie de jaillir de sa cachette pour leur mettre à chacun une bonne claque, façon aller-retour. Peut-être que ça finirait par leur griller les quelques pauvres neurones qu'il leur restait.

Cet élan d'agacement engendra alors de nouveaux scénarios dans son esprit. Elle s'imagina débarquer derrière eux, les maîtriser et les noyer un à un dans cette fichue marre. Elle se vit également entrer dans le salon, ramasser une bouteille d'alcool et la jeter violemment dans la cheminée – les quatre idiots prenant subitement feu, et Tom prenant ses jambes à son cou. Ou plus simplement, elle se vit tranquillement tourner le dos aux idiots et traverser le couloir, sans se faire repérer, et mettre un bon coup de taser à ce foutu Tom qui s'écroulerait par terre.

Harleen soupira. Car même si sa survie en dépendait, elle ne se voyait en réalité rien faire de tout cela. Elle s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable. Prendre de tels risques... Mieux valait rester bien sagement dans cette foutue baignoire et attendre qu'une occasion de s'enfuir se présente. Si celle-ci daignait bien se présenter. Peut-être que dans quelques heures, ces idiots bourrés finiraient par s'endormir ? Elle soupira et se résigna en silence.

Tout-à-coup, son attention fut à nouveau sollicitée. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose – et cette fois, rien à voir avec une potentielle grenouille. Elle attendit en silence, tendant l'oreille. Encore. Là. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle avait bien entendu quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Était-ce ce fichu Tom qui s'était enfin décidé à rentrer ?

Des pas. Oui, il lui semblait distinguer des bruits de pas, mais... comme s'ils cherchaient à se faire discrets, alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de bain. Et c'était comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes. Qu'est-ce que..?

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu émettre la moindre hypothèse, des cris retentirent. Ils venaient du salon. Et soudain, des coups de feu lui vrillèrent les tympans. D'autres cris et insultes suivirent, ainsi que des bruits d'objet brisés dans des élans de violence, et deux autres coups de feu. Harleen se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, attendant que tout cela cesse. Ajouté à tout ce vacarme, elle entendait les violentes pulsations de son cœur parcourant l'ensemble de son corps empli de peur.

Crispée dans la baignoire, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le gros du boucan était passé. Elle libéra ses oreilles. Elle entendait encore quelques cris, mais ils lui parvenaient étouffés, lointains. Des gens parlaient dans le salon – ces voix-là, elle ne les connaissaient pas. Elle était paralysée par la peur, incapable de réfléchir ni même de revenir à la raison ; lorsque soudainement, ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour une hallucination la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Harleen ? entendit-elle crier. Harleen ! »

Elle avait du mal à y croire. Mais son cerveau finit par faire la connexion : il s'agissait de la voix de Pierce. Mais, comment..?

« HARLEEN ! Réponds-moi ! »

Alors elle se releva. Doucement, comme au ralentit, Harleen poussa le rideau et enjamba la baignoire. Tout doucement.

« Harleen ? »

Elle hésita un instant, mais l'espoir qu'elle ressentait à cet instant la poussa à passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Harleen ! » La voix venait d'un peu plus loin.

«... Pierce ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Il y eut un silence... puis des bruits de pas précipités s'ensuivirent, et la silhouette de Pierce surgit sous ses yeux, provenant de l'étage et descendant dans le hall.

« Harleen ! » s'exclama-t-il une énième fois, avant de foncer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Tout cela lui semblait complètement irréel.

« Harleen, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Dans cette étreinte, elle sentit tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher d'un coup. Pierce. Oui, Pierce était revenu. Cet idiot de Pierce était venu la sauver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se défit lentement de son étreinte, recula, et le regarda de ses yeux exorbités.

« Est-ce que.. ça va ? Tu me demandes... si ça va ? » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sentit alors une violente colère s'emparer d'elle. « Non mais tu déconnes Pierce ?! s'emporta-t-elle subitement. Tu oses me demander si ''ça va'' ? Je suis restée là, pendant des heures, planquée dans une putain de baignoire, alors que des types bourrés et violents cassaient tout autour d'eux en plus de faire mumuse avec des putains de grenouilles, et toi tu reviens, comme une fleur, juste accompagné de putains de coups de feu, et tu me demandes si ça va ? Est-ce que t'es sérieux ?!

\- Harleen, je suis désolé, essaya de se justifier Pierce. J'aurais jamais imaginé que... je pouvais pas savoir...

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant de quelques octaves. Quoi, tu pouvais pas savoir que t'es rien qu'un putain de crétin qui peut pas s'arrêter une seule foutue minute de s'attirer des emmerdes ? Hein ?

\- Harleen, je suis désolé, s'il te plaît, essaie de te calmer...

\- Me calmer ? coupa-t-elle. Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à me calmer ? C'est de pouvoir te foutre une bonne claque pour te remettre un peu les idées en place ! »

Harleen laissa les émotions qu'elle avait dû contenir toute la soirée sortir violemment contre ce pauvre Pierce, qui pourtant était bravement revenu pour elle. Mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça, de se passer les nerfs, là, tout de suite. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été directement menacée, tous les événements avaient provoqué en elle un très grand stress.  
Alors qu'elle continuait ses vociférations, celles-ci furent soudainement interrompues par un bruit qu'elle entendit distinctement, ce qui la stoppa net. Un bruit de mains claquées l'une contre l'autre. Trois applaudissements. Pas un de plus.

Surprise, Harleen tourna la tête en direction du salon. Et là, nouvelle stupeur. Éclairé par la lumière provenant de la cheminée derrière lui, un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement. Un homme aux cheveux verts, hirsutes et emmêlés. Un homme au visage peinturluré de blanc, lui proférant une pâleur cadavérique, entrecoupé d'un immense sourire rouge. Rouge sang. Deux énormes cicatrices irrégulières partaient des commissures de ses lèvres et s'étiraient en direction de ses pommettes, rampant sur ses joues. Au-dessus, deux cercles de la plus pure des noirceur entouraient ses sourcils et ses yeux, au milieu desquels brillaient deux iris, d'un vert sombre eux aussi. La lueur de la cheminée projetait des ombres inquiétantes qui dansaient sur ce visage cauchemardesque.  
L'homme, habillé d'un costume violet, s'avança lentement vers eux.

« Félicitations, leur dit-il d'une voix froide. Voilà de biens émouvantes retrouvailles. »

Ni Pierce ni Harleen n'osèrent répliquer. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme, et pourtant, elle était sûre de son identité. Elle en avait entendu parler par des SDF avec qui elle prenait le temps de discuter de temps en temps. Ils lui avaient rapportés d'étranges rumeurs. Des rumeurs concernant un homme, au maquillage semblable à celui d'un clown, mais qui n'avait cependant vraiment, vraiment rien de drôle. Un homme effrayant qui, petit à petit, s'appropriait les quartiers de Gotham les uns après les autres en usant d'une violence radicale.  
Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer ainsi. Et au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le rencontrer un jour, surtout en de pareilles circonstances.

L'homme tourna son regard glacial vers Pierce.

« Voici donc notre fameuse demoiselle en détresse, je présume ? »

Pierce hocha lentement la tête.

« Bieen, fit-il alors que son visage se fendait d'un grand rictus. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Son attention se tourna ensuite vers Harleen, et sous son maquillage elle devina que ses sourcils venaient de se froncer un peu plus.

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec ce bon vieux Pete...

\- Pierce » osa corriger ce dernier.

Sans le regarder, l'homme le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Tu sais, expliqua-t-il à Harleen sur un ton condescendant, il a beau avoir ses défauts, c'est quand même _lui_ qui nous a convaincu de voler à ton secours. »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et continua à le fixer, interdite. En réponse à ce silence, ce dernier se fendit à nouveau d'un large sourire.

« Mais où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? J'en ai oublié de me présenter. » Il se racla la gorge. « Alors voilà, je suis... le _Joker_ de ta soirée. Non parce que, sincèrement ; si jamais tu t'étais faite attraper, tu aurais eu quoi comme options déjà, hm ? Ah oui, quelque chose comme : te faire tuer ou, hm, te faire violer _puis_ te faire tuer. Un peu réducteur comme choix, non ? »

Le Joker marqua une pause, regardant successivement ses deux protagonistes.

« Heureusement, reprit-il de plus belle, ce bon vieux... » il marqua une courte pause et regarda le jeune homme. «... _Pierce_ , est venu me voir. Un brave garçon, si tu veux mon avis. »

Il les fixa encore quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet, puis leur tourna soudainement le dos et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Allez, joignez-vous à notre petite sauterie, leur lança-t-il. Ça vous changera les idées. » Puis il s'engouffra dans la pièce à vivre et disparut de leur champ de vision.

Harleen tourna lentement la tête vers Pierce, ses yeux toujours aussi exorbités. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Le _Joker_. Pierce était allé demandé de l'aide au Joker. Le pauvre Pierce, en réponse à son regard, ne put que lui faire une sorte de sourire embarrassé et un malheureux haussement d'épaules.

« J'avais... J'avais entendu dire que ces connards avaient déjà eu des emmerdes avec lui, chuchota-t-il dans une tentative de se justifier. Tu sais... Je les ai vu arriver alors que je venais de partir. Je les ai vu défoncer la porte. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... Alors je me suis dit... J'ai pensé que, ben, que ce type-là... »

Pierce ne termina pas sa phrase. Il en perdait ses mots. Harleen, quant à elle, semblait décidée à rester muette comme une tombe.

« Allez, viens, lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main. Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier ce gars-là. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Harleen suivant Pierce d'un pas mécanique. Elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tout bonnement en train de rêver. Mais une fois dans le salon, la réalité prit une allure de cauchemar. Ils avancèrent pas à pas au milieu des meubles renversés et des objets explosés sur le sol, sur lesquels dansaient les ombres du feu de cheminée crépitant. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. La cheminée ne l'éclairait que partiellement, mais Harleen pu apercevoir une demi-douzaine d'hommes se tenant non loin de la mare, le Joker passant devant eux. Elle put également distinguer l'arbre qui trônait à leurs côtés, et plus particulièrement ce qui y était suspendu. Elle sentit ses entrailles remuer désagréablement alors qu'elle détaillait les cinq silhouettes pendues par les pieds aux grandes branches de l'arbre. Cinq hommes. Quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà morts : trois étaient criblés de balles, l'autre égorgé. Le dernier restant, encore vivant, se tortillait et émettait de faibles cris – quelque chose était coincé dans sa bouche.

Ils virent le Joker s'approcher de lui et lui enlever ce qui lui servait de bâillon.

« Alors alors, commença-t-il. Teddy... Tommy...

\- Je m'appelle Todd ! hurla le pendu.

\- Ah oui, s'exclama le Joker. Alors _Toddy_ , dis-moi, ça faisait presque longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, hm ?

\- Fais-moi descendre ! hurla celui que Harleen reconnu comme étant Chef-des-cons.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas au programme, répondit le Joker d'une voix glaciale. Parce que, vois-tu, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Pas bonne _du tout_. Tu sais, ça fait déjà, hm, trois fois que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu n'écoutes _jamais_ ce que je te dis. Et ça, ça a vraiment le don de m'exaspérer.

\- Je t'emmerde ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Voyons Toddy, lui répondit le Joker en faisant claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu sais très bien qu'ici c'est mon, disons, territoire. Et tu n'as pas voulu jouer le jeu, Toddy. Alors il va falloir en assumer les conséquences.

\- Je t'emmeeerde ! » hurla le pendu de plus belle.

Il se mit alors à enchaîner tous les jurons de son répertoire, beuglant de plus en plus fort. Puis, le Joker sortit un objet de sa poche. Un couteau. Il s'agenouilla devant Todd et fit un geste sec de la main droite. Un seul. S'ensuivirent une série de bruits des plus atroces. Lorsque le Joker se releva, Harleen pu voir le pauvre Todd s'étouffer avec son propre sang, crachant de grandes gerbes sombres. Son corps s'agita d'horribles soubresauts alors que le reste du liquide vital s'écoulait en d'abruptes giclées par une profonde entaille traversant son cou.

Harleen, frappée d'horreur, se retourna et plaqua sa tête contre le torse de Pierce, qui lui aussi avait détourné le regard. Quelques affreux gargouillements se firent encore entendre, et puis le silence revint. Un silence pesant.

« Et voilà les gars, s'exclama alors la voix du Joker. La journée est finie ! » Il tourna les talons et repassa devant eux sans les voir, essuyant le sang maculant ses mains sur son costume d'un geste machinal.

Quelques rires et approbation se firent entendre. Harleen releva la tête et suivit le regard de Pierce. Les six hommes qui accompagnaient le Joker les dépassèrent sans leur accorder un regard et se réunirent dans le salon. D'un geste entendu, l'un d'eux remit la table basse à l'endroit pendant que deux autres ramassaient les bouteilles d'alcool qui avaient survécu à la confrontation. Le joker, lui, s'était affalé dans le grand canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Allons les enfants, les appela-t-il depuis son trône rapiécé, venez vous asseoir avec nous. »

Pierce regarda Harleen, et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du salon avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle déglutit difficilement puis, après un temps d'hésitation, lui emboîta lentement le pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Pierce s'assit précautionneusement à côté du Joker, Harleen à ses côtés à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Elle regarda alors les hommes face à elle, pris dans une discussion sur laquelle elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer, puis tourna son attention vers le Joker. Elle prit le temps de le détailler un peu plus. Sous son masque de maquillage, on pouvait deviner les traits d'un homme relativement jeune, la trentaine environ. Les affreuses cicatrices dans la continuité de sa bouche semblaient être les vestiges d'une horrible mutilation, traces d'une douleur indicible.

« C'est vraiment sympa chez toi, hm, Pierce, commenta le clown. J'aime beaucoup la déco.

\- Euh, merci, répondit Pierce, hésitant, en regardant le désordre autour de lui.

\- Ça me donnerait presque envie de m'y installer, moi aussi, enchaîna-t-il d'un ton songeur.

\- C'est que... commença Pierce.

\- Hm ?

\- Ben... La mairie a prévu de raser l'endroit en fait, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, s'étonna le Joker. Alors, où est-ce que tu vas vivre, hm ? Aurais-tu trouvé un autre palace de ce style ?

\- Ben... Pas pour l'instant, lui confia-t-il.

\- Ah, mon bon vieux Pierce, ne prends pas cet air dépité. Tu sais, maintenant que tu travailles pour moi, tu auras toujours un toit sur la tête. Je suis un homme de parole » ajouta-t-il.

Harleen dévisagea Pierce. Travailler pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que..? Mais elle fit vite le rapprochement. Le Joker les avait aidés ce soir mais, bien sûr, son aide n'était pas gratuite. Une contrepartie était de mise. Elle réalisa brutalement que Pierce s'était vendu à lui. Harleen essaya alors de s'imaginer en quoi pouvait bien consister le fait de ''travailler'' pour le Joker. Vendre de la drogue ? Transporter des armes ? Fabriquer des explosifs ? Égorger des gens ?  
Tout-à-coup, elle se rendit compte que le Joker la regardait fixement.

« Et toi, euh.. Harley...?

\- Quinzel, répondit-elle spontanément d'une voix rauque. Harleen.

\- Harleen Quinzel..., répéta pensivement le Joker, avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Quel drôle de nom. »

Il continua à la regarder fixement, sans même cligner des yeux. Harleen soutint son regard, si noir et si profond, du mieux qu'elle le put. Les grands cercles sombres faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux, et elle y décela comme une étincelle. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et concentra ses forces pour ne pas flancher.

« Et donc, euh, _Harleen_ , reprit-il. Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, hm ? Toxico, comme ce bon vieux Pierce ? Ou alcoolo, comme mes camarades ici présents ? »

Les compagnons du Joker, assis de l'autre côté de la table basse, semblaient pris dans un grande discussion ayant pour objet les prochaines rencontres d'équipes de base-ball, d'après ce que Harleen avait pu en entendre. Ils vociféraient sur le sujet tout en agitant leurs bières, qui commençaient à mousser dangereusement.  
Elle reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

« Je- je suis psychologue » lui répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Le Joker la regarda alors avec de grands yeux ronds... Avant de se mettre subitement à éclater de rire, faisant ainsi sursauter le reste de l'assemblée. La réponse de Harleen semblait avoir déclenché en lui un véritable fou-rire, car ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs longues secondes qu'il parvint à reprendre son souffle.

« Psychologue... » répéta-t-il dans un dernier rire, avant de reprendre brutalement son sérieux. « Je me suis souvent dit que je ferai bien d'aller voir un psy. »

Ce fut au tour de Harleen d'être prise d'une soudaine envie de rire, tant la situation lui parut absurde. Elle réussit néanmoins à se retenir, mais malgré tout un sourire dû lui échapper car le Joker lui fit un grand rictus en retour.

Il tourna alors son attention vers ses hommes.

« Bon, les gars... Je pense pas que le voisinage soit du genre à appeler la flicaille, mais sait-on jamais. Si vous avez fini de vous soûler, on ferait bien d'y aller. »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il se leva d'un bond. Les autres se levèrent après avoir vidé leurs bières d'une traite, tandis que Pierce et Harleen se regardaient dans les yeux. Et maintenant ?

« On vous dépose quelque part ? proposa le Joker.

\- Je, hésita Harleen, je crois que je préfère marcher. »

Le Joker la regarda d'un air condescendant.

« Allez, en route » intima-t-il sans prendre en compte son avis.

Résignée, Harleen suivit le mouvement à la suite de Pierce. Ils marchaient les uns après les autres lorsque, au beau milieu du couloir, le Joker fit volte-face.

« Dis-moi Pierce, est-ce que tu aurais _un peu_ d'essence ? »

Pierce regarda autour de lui, hésitant.

« Euh, ben, oui, finit-il par répondre. J'en ai un bidon, dans le garage. »

Le Joker eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna alors vers deux de ses hommes. Il leur fit un signe de tête.

« Cramez-moi tout ça. »

Tous deux approuvèrent l'ordre en hochant la tête et partirent dans la direction opposée.

« Attendez ! »

Le regard affolé de Pierce passa des deux hommes qui s'éloignaient au Joker, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Oui ? »

Il resta stupéfait quelques instants, puis regarda au bout du couloir – mais les deux autres avaient déjà disparu. Son attention revint sur le Joker. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Lentement, il la referma, s'humecta les lèvres et baissa le regard.

Un coin de la bouche du clown s'étira en un début de sourire et, sans un mot, il lui donna une unique tape sur l'épaule. Il reprit alors sa marche en direction du hall, suivit des quatre autres sbires. Harleen attrapa le bras de Pierce qui était resté immobile et, bien que peu motivée, elle l'entraîna à leur suite.

Ils passèrent devant ce qui devait être le cadavre de Tom – ce fichu Tom, qui s'était finalement fait égorger lui aussi – étalé au beau milieu de l'entrée. Une fois dehors, Harleen prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et regarda les silhouettes continuer leur route. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation. Résigné, Pierce lui attrapa la main en suivant la même direction, et elle finit par le suivre également. Ils marchèrent une centaine de mètres jusqu'à se retrouver devant deux berlines noires.

« Madame » invita le Joker après avoir ouvert la portière arrière de l'une des voitures. Harleen bloqua sa respiration et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, suivie de Pierce.

L'un des autres hommes s'installa au volant et le Joker prit la place du passager ; l'autre s'installant dans la seconde voiture.  
Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à ce que les deux retardataires reviennent et montent dans la deuxième voiture.

« On va où ? demanda alors leur chauffeur.

\- A la maison, répondit le Joker. Quant à mademoiselle..?

\- Et bien, hésita-t-elle. G-Gainsly East. »

La voiture se mit à démarrer, l'autre berline la suivant de près. Pierce et Harleen jetèrent un dernier regard en arrière, vers la vieille ferme de laquelle des volutes de fumée commençaient à s'élever, tourbillonnant dans la nuit. Harleen se rassit face à la route et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Son corps était tendu d'appréhension. Tout ceci semblait complètement irréel. Les yeux dans le vague, elle vit sans vraiment les voir les différents bâtiments s'enchaînant les uns après les autres, ainsi que les quelques arbres solitaires agrémentant le paysage urbain. Les feux tricolores, au loin, ressemblaient à de petites constellations colorées. La voiture prit un virage d'une manière sèche, ramenant vaguement Harleen à l'instant présent. Elle entendit qu'une une discussion avait lieu à l'avant, mais elle n'arriva pas à en distinguer le contenu. C'est comme si son esprit en était très loin, détaché de ce semblant de réalité. Elle était perdue quelque part entre le paysage défilant à toute allure et les souvenirs des événements de la soirée.

Elle n'aurait su dire exactement combien de temps le trajet avait duré. Le temps semblait à présent être devenu une notion totalement abstraite, complètement distordue. Soudain, Harleen reconnu les bâtiments environnants. Ils étaient dans le quartier de Gainsly East.

« C'est ici » annonça-t-elle subitement.

La voiture ralentit, se dirigea vers la droite et s'arrêta sur le bas côté ; l'autre fit de même, juste un peu plus loin. Harleen ouvrit la portière et descendit précipitamment, ne croyant qu'à moitié au fait qu'elle pourrait véritablement rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, personne ne fit de mouvement pour l'arrêter. Elle mit quelques pas de distance entre elle et la voiture dont elle venait de descendre. Elle regarda Pierce, à l'arrière, puis le Joker qui avait ouvert la vitre côté passager.

« Ce bon vieux Pierce va rester avec nous, annonça-t-il à l'encontre de celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr » finit-il par répondre, son regard oscillant entre le Joker et son amie.

Harleen regarda Pierce à nouveau. Elle eut alors une violente envie de le faire sortir de là. De l'agripper et de le jeter hors de l'habitacle ; de le sortir de cette voiture qui allait le conduire vers un avenir dangereux et incertain. Mais que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? S'il avait véritablement offert ses services au Joker, celui-ci finirait de toute façon par venir le réclamer. Ca n'aurait été que retarder l'inévitable.

« Je..., commença-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que... Enfin... » Elle se sentit alors extrêmement lasse et impuissante. Sa volonté la quitta. « ... Merci » lâcha-t-elle finalement à son ami.

Pierce lui adressa un petit sourire, comme s'il avait deviné le dilemme qui avait eu lieu dans son esprit. Un sourire un peu fataliste, mais laissant sous-entendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.  
Le Joker se mit à rire.

« Allons, leur dit-il, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! »

De sa main droite, il donna deux coups sur la portière. Pierce referma celle de l'arrière, rapprochant son visage de la vitre, et la voiture redémarra. Elle se remit sur la route et s'éloigna, le moteur vrombissant, suivie de l'autre berline. Harleen fixa le visage de Pierce au travers de la vitre, s'éloignant de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement disparaître dans la nuit.

Elle resta immobile quelques longues secondes, fixant l'horizon, là où les deux voitures avaient disparu ; puis elle se secoua et se remit en marche, d'un pas mécanique. Elle marcha encore plusieurs minutes au travers de quelques ruelles – elle ne les avait pas fait s'arrêter devant chez elle, et puis quoi encore. Elle ne cessait de se retourner pour vérifier si elle n'était pas suivie ; mais elle arriva indemne devant la porte de son immeuble. Comme si c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Automatiquement, elle sortit ses clés et les fit tourner dans la serrure. Une fois dans le hall, elle claqua la grande porte et gravit à grandes enjambées les trois étages qui la séparaient de son appartement. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle mit l'autre clé dans la serrure, entra, et referma rapidement derrière elle. Elle alluma la lumière de l'entrée et resta debout, immobile, encore sous le choc de sa soirée.

Elle laissa tomber le trousseau par terre, ainsi que son sac à main, puis se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre et vers son lit. Elle s'y assit et, d'un coup, se laissa tomber sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Elle regarda fixement son plafond.

Les souvenirs de la soirée s'imposaient tour à tour dans son esprit. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Est-ce que tout ça s'était réellement passé ? Était-ce bien elle qui venait de vivre tout ceci ? C'était comme si son esprit, ayant emmagasiné trop de vécu d'un seul coup, flottait légèrement au-dessus d'elle. « Dépersonnalisation » lui souffla son côté professionnel. Et puis, soudainement, elle prit enfin conscience qu'elle était bel et bien chez elle. Sur son lit. Juste là. Entière. Saine et sauve. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi ; mais les faits étaient là. Elle était rentrée. Bordel, elle était enfin rentrée.

Elle ferma les yeux et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la fatigue la fit sombrer dans un étrange sommeil, agité, peuplé de nombreux rêves et cauchemars.

.

.

 _ **..A suivre !**_

 _._

 _Tadaam ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et de son déroulement ?_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle publication !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Carte de visite

_Je publie ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, car j'avais envie de le relire avec attention.. mais j'ai procrastiné pendant un certain temps._

 _Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser quelques reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _Sur ce, voilà la suite !_

.

.

 **Partie I**

.

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Carte de visite_

.

.

Bruce Wayne, installé dans un siège fort confortable, dissimula un léger bâillement derrière sa main. Non pas que la réunion à laquelle il assistait ne l'intéressait pas ; mais cette nuit-là il n'avait pu dormir que deux courtes heures. Malgré le manque de sommeil, il se réconforta en se rappelant la mine déconfite des criminels qu'il avait laissé aux soins de l'équipe du lieutenant Jim Gordon, avant même que l'aube ne commence à poindre.

Bruce reprit vite contenance et son bâillement passa inaperçu. L'attention des autres personnes présentes n'était de toute façon pas tournée vers lui, mais vers l'initiateur de cette réunion : le docteur Nicholas Cleave. Le nouveau directeur d'Arkham organisait en ce jour une troisième réunion, portant à nouveau sur les travaux qu'il souhaitait mener au sein de l'asile. Un certain nombre de personnes avait été convié à la première réunion, mais les deux suivantes s'étaient faites auprès d'un entourage plus restreint. Son regard balaya l'assistance.

A l'avant se trouvait le maire, entouré de quelques uns de ses conseillers municipaux. Derrière lui, Bruce vit le Commissaire Loeb, intensément concentré sur les propos du Docteur Cleave, qui discourait tout en projetant de nombreuses diapositives.  
L'ancien directeur de l'asile, Jonh Edward, était également présent. De même que le docteur Andrew, psychiatre lui aussi, représentant le personnel soignant actuel d'Arkham ; ainsi que le gardien-en-chef de l'Asile, Aaron Cash.  
Derrière eux se trouvaient le chef de l'entreprise Peterson et deux autres de ses membres – entreprise qui supervisait la plus grande partie des travaux déjà en cours sur l'île.  
Sa mémoire n'avait apparemment pas jugé bon de retenir les noms des trois autres personnes présentes mais il se souvint qu'il s'agissait, comme lui, de grandes fortunes souhaitant apporter leur contribution financière au projet du nouveau directeur.

Celui-ci abordait l'un des points qui avait le plus attiré l'intérêt de Bruce : l'équipement de haute technologie nécessaire à la sécurité de l'île d'Arkham. Il reconnut la plupart des installations projetées sur l'écran devant lui, Lucius Fox lui ayant fait un léger exposé sur le sujet avant que ne se tienne cette fameuse réunion. Bruce tenait à connaître à l'avance ce qui lui serait présenté, et ce dans quoi il comptait bien investir.

« Monsieur Wayne, l'interpella Cleave qui semblait avoir fini cette partie de sa présentation. Lors de notre dernière entrevue, j'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez participer aux frais de certaines de ces installations.

\- Bien sûr, approuva Bruce en se redressant sur son siège. En réalité, ajouta-t-il sur un ton désinvolte, je souhaite financer le système de sécurité dans sa totalité. »

Cleave cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et son regard étonné se dirigea vers le maire, assis devant lui. Parmi les autres grandes fortunes, quelques murmures se firent entendre.

« La totalité ? demanda Nicholas Cleave, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

\- C'est exact » réaffirma Bruce.

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent, et Bruce fut satisfait de son petit effet. Néanmoins, cette décision n'était pas seulement due à une fanfaronnade de milliardaire. Le Batman pourrait très bien, un jour prochain, avoir à connaître dans le moindre détail un tel système de sécurité. Autant mettre tout de suite les meilleures chances de son côté.

« Et bien, répondit le Docteur Cleave. C'est, vraiment, très généreux de votre part.

\- Chez Wayne Enterprise nous sommes ravis de nous investir dans ce projet » conclut-il.

Cleave lui adressa un nouveau remerciement, auquel Bruce répondit par un sourire, et le psychiatre lui promit un entretien privé plus approfondi sur le sujet. Le maire se retourna également vers lui, adressant un signe de tête approbateur.

Après quelques instants, le Docteur Cleave enchaîna avec la prochaine série de diapositives. La seconde séquence de cette réunion porterait sur la nouvelle annexe du pénitencier d'Arkham.

Bruce s'enfonça dans son siège, cacha un autre bâillement et focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le discours de Cleave.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Harleen, vêtue de son pyjama, alla lentement jusque dans sa salle de bain. Là, elle regarda son reflet encore endormi dans le miroir.  
Harleen était une jeune femme de 29 ans, à qui l'on donnait régulièrement moins que son âge. Cela était probablement dû aux traits fins de son visage et à ses grands yeux bleus pétillants. Ses longs cheveux raides et blonds, qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, accentuaient un peu plus son air poupin. Bien que cette caractéristique l'ait agacée pendant un certain nombre d'années – notamment lors de ses années adolescentes où son côté rebelle ne collait pas vraiment à l'image qu'elle renvoyait – elle avait fini par comprendre que, dans la mesure où les gens ont tendance à juger autrui uniquement par rapport à leur physique, le sien était plutôt avantageux. En effet, sa petite frimousse à l'air innocent mettait facilement en confiance les diverses personnes qu'elle était amenée à rencontrer. Actuellement, cela lui était surtout pratique auprès de ses patients.  
Elle avait en outre, il fallait l'admettre, un certain succès auprès des hommes. Elle ne se trouvait pas forcément plus belle qu'une autre mais, au fil du temps, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle pouvait plaire assez facilement. A l'heure actuelle il n'y avait personne dans sa vie, une volonté de sa part étant liée aux divers échecs amoureux auxquels elle avait été confrontée jusque là. Après sa dernière rupture, elle avait décidé de se recentrer sur elle-même et d'arrêter sa quête d'une relation, qu'elle n'arriverait de toute façon pas à trouver si elle cherchait à forcer le destin. Elle ne désespérait pas, un jour, de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui construire un pan d'avenir commun – mais pour l'instant, comme le disait l'adage populaire, elle préférait de loin être seule que mal accompagnée.

Machinalement, elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et commença à peigner sa longue chevelure. Après avoir reposé l'objet, elle s'étira longuement et partit en traînant des pieds en direction de son salon.

Elle vivait dans un deux-pièces d'une quarantaine de mètres carrés, pour un loyer certes un peu élevé, mais qui lui assurait une vie casanière assez confortable. La pièce principale comprenait une cuisine américaine toute équipée. Dans la première moitié de la pièce, la partie cuisine, trônait une table à manger entourée de quatre chaises ainsi que deux meubles de rangement, en plus de tout l'équipement électroménager. Dans la seconde moitié, la partie salon, se trouvaient un canapé, une table basse, une bibliothèque assez imposante, et un petit meuble surplombé d'une télévision de taille moyenne, qu'elle avait acheté d'occasion il y a de ça quelques mois.

Harleen n'était pas vraiment une adepte de la télé. Trop de manipulation dans ce média à son goût. Mais, parfois, elle aimait bien l'allumer, juste pour savoir quel regard ceux qui la regardaient tous les jours pouvaient bien porter sur le monde. Elle se saisit d'une barre de nougat, s'assit dans son canapé, et décida justement de l'allumer. Elle zappa sur la chaîne des informations.

Une présentatrice clairement refaite au botox se tenait dans le petit rectangle devant elle. Elle présentait un sondage : ''Le métro de Gotham est-il un lieu assez sûr pour ses usagers ?''. Harleen leva les yeux au plafond. Lorsque l'on vivait à Gotham, aucun endroit ne pouvait être véritablement qualifié de sûr. Tous les habitants en avaient conscience. Pourtant, les journalistes continuaient à passer leur temps d'antenne sur des sujets aussi inintéressants – inintéressants, selon elle, dans la mesure où ce genre de question n'apportait au final rien de constructif. Sincèrement, ne se passait-il donc rien de plus important dans le monde ?

Se sentant déjà agacée par la journaliste au regard vide et à la voix suraiguë, Harleen zappa sur une autre chaîne d'information continue. Elle reconnut le présentateur habituel, sans pour autant qu'elle puisse se souvenir de son nom. Néanmoins, le sujet abordé par celui-ci attira son attention.  
« ...au braquage de cette banque, en plus des cinq personnes aux masques de clown retrouvées sur les lieux à l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre, nous venons d'apprendre que l'un des membres du personnel qui avait été transféré à l'hôpital est décédé à la suite de ses blessures, expliquait-il le présentateur. Concernant les cinq autres décès, les questions se posent encore. Défense ? Désaccord ? Imprévu ? Les autorités enquêtent toujours à l'heure actuelle. Au final, la perte est maintenant estimée à 68 millions de dollars. L'une de nos sources nous a informé que le leader de ce groupe serait un criminel se faisant appeler le Joker. Selon des témoignages... »

Quelque chose remua désagréablement en Harleen. Un braquage. Des hommes aux masques de clowns. Et le Joker. Cela raviva de mauvais souvenirs en elle. Elle secoua la tête et se leva, sans plus écouter les propos du présentateur.

Elle contourna son canapé et partit en direction sa chambre. Là, elle se saisit de quelques vêtements qu'elle enfila sans trop y prêter attention. Puis elle se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain, où elle observa son reflet fatigué.

Cette nuit encore, elle n'avait pas extrêmement bien dormi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que ses retrouvailles avec Pierce et sa rencontre avec le Joker s'étaient déroulées. Elle avait eu un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions ; pourtant, il lui arrivait encore assez fréquemment de faire de drôles de rêves, à la fin desquels elle se réveillait en sursaut. Des rêves où Pierce décidait de se travestir en Joker. D'autres où les hommes pendus par les pieds essayaient de se jeter dans la mare-aux-grenouilles. D'autres dont elle ne se souvenait pas mais qui lui laissaient des sueurs froides au réveil.

Harleen se secoua. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à des scènes de violence. Elles étaient malheureusement monnaie courante à Gotham. Elle se remémora le règlement de compte duquel elle avait été témoin, d'un peu trop près à son goût, il y a de ça quelques années. C'était une nuit de janvier, alors qu'elle était avec trois de ses amies dans leur club favori. Le dit club était tenu – comme tous les clubs de Gotham – par une bande de mafieux. Sûrement suite à un désaccord, quatre d'entre eux avaient brutalement débarqué dans la salle en pleine nuit, sous les éclairages colorés et la musique assourdissante. Harleen, qui était à ce moment-là au comptoir pour passer commande, avait soudainement vu les deux serveurs s'écrouler dans un cri d'effroi, des gerbes de sang giclant de leurs poitrines perforées. Elle était tombée à la renverse, sous le choc d'une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas et, avachie sur le sol, était restée tétanisée, incapable de bouger, penser, ou même respirer. Elle avait alors vu sous les coups de feu le reste des clients, paniqués, se ruer les uns sur les autres dans l'espoir d'atteindre la sortie, n'hésitant pas à se piétiner allègrement. Une belle démonstration de l'instinct de survie.  
Au final, le gérant de l'établissement avait lui aussi été criblé de balles, et deux innocentes victimes s'étaient malheureusement trouvées sur le trajet de tirs perdus. Après leurs exploits, les assaillants avaient vite filé ; la police, quant à elle, était arrivée plusieurs minutes plus tard, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de déplorer les pertes.  
Harleen, comme nombre de clients, avait fini la nuit au poste, essayant de trouver la force de démêler les événements pour son témoignage. N'ayant aucune séquelle physique, on lui avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle. Elle se souvenait à peine du commissariat, encore moins du trajet l'ayant mené jusque chez elle.  
Malgré le choc, Harleen avait tout mis en place – aussi bien consciemment qu'inconsciemment – pour ne pas sombrer dans un état de stress post-traumatique. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, elle avait pris diverses mesures : ne plus passer dans la rue du club, ne plus revoir les ''amies'' avec qui elle était ce soir-là, déménager dans un autre quartier, ne plus aller dans quelque club que ce soit... C'était peut-être un peu radical, mais cela lui avait permis de maintenir ses défenses en place, le temps qu'elles se re-consolident pour lui permettre de digérer l'événement. Et il lui semblait que cela avait fonctionné.

Bien sûr, elle avait assisté à d'autres scènes de violence, celles-ci bien plus courantes : de nombreuses fois, elle avait vu des types en passer un autre à tabac en pleine rue. tout comme elle avait vu des gens défoncés se mettre subitement à se cogner les uns sur les autres pour un simple regard de travers. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, à Gotham.

Harleen se passa une main sur le visage, essayant ainsi de chasser ces pensées. Elle se brossa les dents et appliqua un léger coup de mascara sur ses cils. Elle regarda l'heure : 10h47. Bien. Il lui restait encore du temps avant d'avoir à s'activer.  
L'esprit moins engourdi, elle retourna dans son salon et coupa la télé qu'elle n'écoutait déjà plus depuis longtemps, puis attrapa son agenda.

Harleen exerçait son métier de psychologue dans un cabinet en libéral, avec deux de ses collègues : Dona Jonhson et Steve Dunhall. Dona, une rouquine trentenaire, était plutôt une adepte des psychothérapies de groupe – familiales, de couple... tandis que Steve était spécialisé auprès des jeunes enfants. Harleen, quant à elle, s'était spécialisée dans les pathologies de l'adulte. Tous trois avaient auparavant travaillé dans le Centre Médico-Psychologique* du quartier de Gainsly East, avant de se lancer ensemble dans l'aventure en libéral. Ils avaient cependant gardé contact avec les membres du CMP, qui parfois leur adressaient même certains patients.

Elle fit tourner les pages de son agenda. Son premier rendez-vous était à 13 heures. Un deuxième était prévu pour 15 heures, et le dernier à 17 heures. En général, elle comptait environ une heure par patient – quarante-cinq minutes pouvant parfois déborder légèrement. Ensuite, plutôt que d'enchaîner tout de suite avec une autre personne, elle appréciait, si cela était possible, se prendre une heure pour réfléchir. Elle aimait pouvoir prendre le temps de faire le point sur l'entretien écoulé et noter les idées qui lui venaient après-coup. Elle se sentait plus efficace ainsi.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable, reprit sa place dans le canapé et l'alluma. Elle décida que, si elle voulait vraiment avoir des informations sur ce qui se passait dans le monde, il valait mieux qu'elle cherche par elle-même des événements intéressants relayés par des sources sûres.

De clic en clic, elle tomba rapidement sur une série d'articles qui éveillèrent son intérêt. Ceux-ci portaient sur la reconstruction d'Arkham, initiée par le nouveau directeur, le Docteur Cleave. Certains aspects des travaux semblaient terminés, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient tout juste à démarrer. Elle parcourut les nouvelles informations concernant l'Asile, entièrement plongée dans sa lecture.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Harleen regarda l'homme assis devant elle. Son dernier patient de la journée, Louis, était en train de lui raconter les derniers événements ayant ponctué sa semaine.

Louis était un homme de 34 ans, qui lui avait été adressé il y a environ trois mois par le Centre Médico-Psychologique où il était déjà suivi par un psychiatre, le docteur Matthews. Après avoir subi une bouffée délirante aiguë il y a un an et demi, crise ayant durée deux semaines et étant liée à une entrée dans sa schizophrénie, Louis avait été suivi par l'ancien collègue de Harleen. Ce psychiatre lui avait prescrit un traitement médicamenteux à base de neuroleptiques, traitement qu'il avait suivi pendant plus d'un an. Il l'avait arrêté depuis environ six mois, progressivement, sous la surveillance du médecin. Depuis, Louis semblait s'être stabilisé. Après cet arrêt, il avait néanmoins manifesté l'envie de poursuivre un travail thérapeutique – et c'est là que son psychiatre l'avait orienté vers Harleen. Elle le voyait donc une fois par semaine, tandis que le docteur Matthews ne le voyait plus qu'une fois par mois.

Harleen l'avait chaleureusement accueilli et, au fil des séances, avait réussi à créer un lien de confiance avec son patient, une alliance thérapeutique. Louis, qui s'était montré assez réservé lors de leurs premiers entretiens, était maintenant assez expansif et réussissait à partager bon nombre de choses avec sa psychologue.

Mais déjà lors de leur entretien de la semaine précédente, Harleen avait pressenti que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait essayé de creuser un peu, sans pour autant bousculer son patient bien sûr ; mais celui-ci s'était montré hermétique à ses questions implicites. Trop hermétique, d'une manière générale. Il lui avait affirmé se sentir bien, mais le doute de la psychologue avait persisté. En outre, elle avait remarqué des failles dans le langage de son patient, notamment dans le fait qu'il ait utilisé plus de néologismes que d'habitude. Ces éléments l'avaient interpellée.

A présent, les craintes de Harleen étaient confirmées. Le Louis qu'elle recevait aujourd'hui ne ressemblait pas au Louis avec qui elle avait l'habitude de s'entretenir. Il avait certes toujours eu ses particularités, mais elle sentait chez lui un certain repli, en plus de cet hermétisme qu'elle avait déjà constaté. Et, à mesure que la séance avançait, d'autres signes venaient confirmer ses hypothèses.

« J'étais dans le somméveil, lui racontait alors Louis, lorsque j'ai eu un flash. J'étais dans un puits sans eau et un ange est descendu me voir. Un ange sans visage, très beau, qui brillait énormément. Il - »

Louis s'arrêta subitement, laissant le silence s'installer. Harleen, volontairement, ne chercha pas à le combler et prit quelques notes dans son calepin.

« Mon patron m'a appelé, enchaîna-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes. Il a dit que je devais prendre des congés. Pourtant j'en ai déjà pris i peine plus d'un mois, mais il a dit que j'avais l'air fatigué. C'est vrai que je ressens beaucoup de pression ! s'exclama-t-il en riant soudainement. Des pressions à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur » continua-t-il en un sourire.

Cette humeur particulière interpella la jeune psychologue mais elle ne préféra pas la faire remarquer tout de suite à son patient. Louis attendit quelques secondes, croisant et décroisant ses jambes. Lorsqu'il prit une position apparemment plus confortable dans le fauteuil, il recommença à parler.

« Marie est venue dîner, lui apprit-il. Elle était contente d'être là, et je crois que le repas lui a plu. Elle a cherché l'eau pendant un moment, j'ai dû aller remplir la carafe. Ensuite elle m'a parlé de Van Gogh et de ses tableaux – l'art c'est sa passion.

\- Est-ce que vous allez au musée parfois ? demanda Harleen dans un but bien précis.

\- Hm, non, lui répondit Louis. Pas en ce moment. En général j'apprécie me promaller, mais dernièrement il est vrai que je ne sors pas beaucoup. Mais bon, il y a Marie qui vient me voir. En général elle préfère venir les week-end, il y a moins de circulation. Et puis, Batman est venu me voir aussi. »

Harleen essaya de cacher sa surprise du mieux qu'elle put.

« Batman ?

\- Oui, répondit-il. C'est comme s'il ne savait plus trop... C'est très dichotomique. Le bien, le mal, la justice, l'injustice... Je crois qu'il avait besoin de reprendre contenance. C'est un personnage en mal d'amour, vous savez. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il devrait se tourner vers l'amour de Dieu. »

Il s'interrompit encore un instant, et Harleen en profita pour regarder l'heure. Elle devrait bientôt mettre un terme à l'entrevue.

« C'est comme mon voisin d'en face, reprit Louis. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour sur son balcon, par ma fenêtre. Il est très triste en ce moment, il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors toute la journée il reste sur son balcon. Ça me dérange un peu, lui avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? demanda la jeune psychologue.

\- Qu'il puisse me voir aussi facilement. Il n'a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil depuis son balcon, même depuis l'intérieur de son appartement en fait, et par la grande fenêtre de mon salon il peut très bien m'apercevoir.

\- Vous avez des rideaux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh, dans ma chambre oui. Mais pas au salon.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous en mettre, lui conseilla-t-elle. Pour être plus tranquille.

\- Ah oui, c'est - »

Louis s'interrompit alors, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Cette absence provoqua un moment de flottement, et Harleen en profita pour conclure.

« Bien, Louis, la séance touche à sa fin.

\- Oh, lui répondit-il alors qu'il semblait revenir au moment présent. D'accord. »

Alors qu'il attrapait son chéquier, une idée émergea dans l'esprit de Harleen.

« Dites-moi, est-ce que vous allez bientôt voir le docteur Matthews ?

\- Euh, dans deux semaines je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir, lui répondit-elle. Vous voudrez bien lui passer le bonjour de ma part ?

\- Oh, bien sûr » lui répondit son patient.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et Harleen lui tendit la main. Louis la lui serra, et elle lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée, puis il franchit la porte du petit bureau. Après un dernier regard, Harleen la referma doucement derrière lui.

Voilà, ses consultations de la journée étaient terminées. Mais son travail ne l'était pas pour autant. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa un post-it, sur lequel elle écrivit ''Appeler Matthews'' avant de le coller sur son écran d'ordinateur pour ne pas le rater.  
En effet, il lui faudrait faire savoir à Matthews comment s'était déroulé l'entretien du jour avec Louis. Il serait judicieux qu'il recontacte son patient pour avancer leur rendez-vous et faire un bilan. Louis semblant entrer en période de délire, la prescription de médicaments serait peut-être de nouveau à envisager. Harleen n'était pourtant pas franchement favorable à ce genre de traitements, mais il fallait bien avouer que dans certains cas – comme dans celui de Louis – les médicaments avaient des avantages non négligeables. En général, ceux-ci permettaient la réduction de certains symptômes envahissants, favorisant une meilleure perception et adaptation à la vie quotidienne.

Elle regarda son post-it, pensive, puis prit place dans le siège qui allait de pair avec son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle sortit plusieurs feuilles. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle tenait à retranscrire au propre les divers éléments de cet entretien.

Elle avait depuis longtemps établi que la structure psychique de Louis était de type psychotique. ''Psychotique'', contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens semblaient couramment penser, ne qualifiait rien de péjoratif ni de grave ; c'était simplement là un mot pour désigner une certaine manière dont un esprit peut fonctionner. Le seul aspect inquiétant était la décompensation, c'est-à-dire lorsque la structure psychique n'arrivait plus à s'équilibrer. Les psychotiques avaient alors plusieurs modes de décompensation possibles : des pathologies telles que les schizophrénies, les paranoïas, les psychoses hallucinatoires chroniques, les psychoses maniaco-dépressives, et bien d'autres encore. Mais en ce qui concernait Louis, aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de schizophrénie. Schizophrénie paranoïde, plus précisément.

Pendant de longues années, Louis avait eu une structure psychique apparemment équilibrée. Ce n'est que vers trente ans qu'il avait été hospitalisé pour une bouffée délirante aiguë, qui avait duré presque deux semaines. Comme ceci le présageait, cela avait marqué le début d'une entrée dans la schizophrénie – diagnostic posé par le docteur Matthews quelques temps après. Depuis plusieurs mois, Louis semblait aller mieux, sa structure semblant à nouveau compensée, bien équilibrée. Du moins jusqu'à l'entretien d'aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu re-déclencher la venue de la schizophrénie dans l'esprit de Louis ? Pour l'instant, Harleen ne possédait malheureusement que peu d'éléments de réponse.

Elle consulta son calepin et nota les précisions qui lui venaient petit à petit à l'esprit.

Trois signes pouvaient permettre de repérer une schizophrénie : dans un premier temps le syndrome de dissociation, portant sur la pensée, le langage, l'affectivité et le comportement ; dans un deuxième temps ce qu'on appelait ''l'autisme schizophrénique'', désignant en réalité un comportement de repli ; et enfin le délire dit paranoïde.  
Tous ces éléments étaient ressortis lors de l'entretien.

L'hermétisme qu'elle avait ressenti lors du rendez-vous précédent et le repli sur soi qu'elle avait perçu aujourd'hui chez Louis étaient des signes de cet ''autisme schizophrénique''. Ce retrait avait malheureusement tendance à donner plus d'ampleur à la maladie.

Au niveau du syndrome de dissociation, elle avait relevé plusieurs éléments. Du côté du langage, elle avait noté l'emploi de plusieurs néologismes, tels que ''somméveil'' ou ''promaller''. Concernant sa pensée, elle avait également remarqué que Louis n'avait pas toujours fini ses phrases, les coupant parfois subitement avant de se perdre dans le vague, comme pourrait l'engendrer un barrage, entravant sa pensée qui semblait s'être perdue en chemin.  
Du côté affectif, lorsque Louis avait admis qu'il ressentait beaucoup de pression tout en éclatant soudainement de rire, Harleen avait alors pensé à un signe de dérégulation de l'humeur.

Enfin, concernant le délire paranoïde, elle avait eu de nombreux éléments à se mettre sous la dent.  
Ce genre de délire dit ''non-systématisé'', renvoyait au fait qu'il soit en général peu construit, peu cohérent, pouvant changer selon les périodes et porter sur de nombreux thèmes différents. Le mécanisme principal de ce délire était l'hallucination – bien que d'autres mécanismes puissent être à l'œuvre, tel que l'interprétation par exemple.  
Dans le cas présent, Louis lui avait décrit ce qui ressemblait bel et bien à des hallucinations, à la fois visuelles et auditives : le puits, l'ange, le Batman... Ces hallucinations, très riches au niveau perceptif, venaient alimenter son délire.

Harleen essaya de pousser un peu plus son analyse, et reprit le déroulement de l'entretien.

Dans un premier temps, le ''flash'' dont avait parlé Louis était fort probablement une hallucination. Il avait vu un ange sans visage, caractéristique pouvant lui permettre de se projeter lui-même à travers cet être. Il s'était vu dans un puits sans eau ; le puits pouvait être la métaphore d'un contenant, comme pourrait l'être Louis lui-même, et l'eau une métaphore de substance psychique, comme pourrait l'être sa vie interne. Cela renvoyait probablement à une angoisse de perte de contenance. Comme s'il avait peur que sa vie psychique, la compréhension de son fort intérieur, puisse lui échapper. Ce qui ici semblait plutôt logique, notamment dans la mesure où Louis n'avait pas conscience de son trouble.

Il lui avait ensuite parlé de son patron. Harleen espéra que la maladie de Louis ne provoquerait pas un réel licenciement. Elle soupira, imaginant les répercussions négatives qu'une perte d'emploi pourrait engendrer chez son patient. Il avait ensuite évoqué le fait qu'il subissait beaucoup de pression, '' des pressions à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur'', ce qui renvoyait à un contact défectueux entre sa vie interne et la réalité extérieure.

Deux coups donnés contre sa porte tirèrent Harleen de ses pensées. Elle releva la tête.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dona, sa collègue. Un sourire éclairait son visage encadré par sa longue chevelure rousse.

« Je pars, lui annonça-t-elle. Je voulais juste passer te dire au revoir.

\- C'est gentil, lui répondit Harleen. Steve est déjà parti j'imagine ?

\- Oui, son dernier patient est venu en milieu d'après-midi. Steve voulait finir assez tôt pour pouvoir récupérer ses enfants à l'école.

\- Je vois.

\- Bon, lui fit l'autre psychologue, à demain alors.

\- A demain » lui répondit-elle en un sourire. Après un dernier signe de main, la porte se referma.

Harleen revint lentement à son analyse. Bon. Où en était-elle déjà ?

Ah, oui. Louis avait ensuite enchaîné sur la visite de Marie. Qui était Marie ? Harleen ne le savait pas. Existait-elle vraiment ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus. Mais qu'elle soit réelle ou non, cela n'avait aucune importance : ce qui comptait avant tout c'était le sens que tout cela avait aux yeux de son patient. En tout cas, la venue de cette Marie lui avait semblé réconfortante.  
Lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa passion pour Van Gogh, Harleen avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui demander s'il allait dans des musées. La réponse de Louis à cette question lui avait permis de savoir qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui en ce moment, appuyant un peu plus la notion de retrait.

Et puis Batman. Louis lui avait dit que Batman était venu lui rendre visite. Harleen pouffa. Elle imagina le justicier sonnant à la porte de chez Louis, un bouquet de fleur dissimulé dans son dos, puis s'attablant joyeusement avec son hôte lors d'un dîner aux chandelles.  
Le Batman, ce justicier apparut en ville il y a de cela quelques mois, ne semblait pas seulement laisser des traces des les esprits des criminels ; il semblait également marquer celui de n'importe quel habitant de Gotham, pouvant influencer n'importe quel esprit sensible – tel que celui de Louis, par exemple.

Batman donc. Si cela n'était pas une hallucination, alors Harleen était la présidente du Congo. Louis avait donc vu Batman, et ils avaient discuté de la dichotomie du bien et du mal. Bon. Après un dernier sourire, elle reprit son sérieux. Son patient lui avait également dit que le justicier avait besoin de ''reprendre contenance'', ce qui rappelait la peur de vide interne de Louis – lui-même devant avoir besoin de ''reprendre contenance''. « C'est un personnage en mal d'amour » avait-il ajouté. Harleen doutait que le Batman soit réellement en mal d'amour – enfin, qui sait ? Mais Louis, en revanche, était bel et bien en mal d'amour, elle le savait parfaitement. Il lui avait à plusieurs reprises confié à quel point il souhaitait un jour pouvoir rencontrer l'amour, fonder une famille... tout en constatant le désert total de sa vie affective. Lui-même s'était alors tourné vers l'amour de Dieu dans une tentative de se consoler, de relativiser ce manque. Louis avait donc bel et bien projeté ses propres problématiques sur la Bat-hallucination.  
Cela semblait également être le cas concernant le voisin de Louis.

Lors de l'entretien de la semaine précédente, Louis n'avait pas reconnu ne pas aller bien. Cette fois-ci non plus ; cependant il y avait eu une certaine évolution : il semblait avoir projeté son propre mal-être sur certaines hallucinations, marque qu'il était tout de même, bien qu'inconsciemment, capable de ne pas se renfermer entièrement dans son mal-être. Il avait probablement projeté sa propre tristesse sur son voisin, qui ne « savait plus quoi faire ». Et si jamais son voisin existait bel et bien et qu'il soit également possible depuis le balcon d'en face de remarquer que celui-ci soit triste, alors le fait que Louis en soit autant affecté renvoyait à une autre angoisse : celle de l'intrusion, dans laquelle le sujet craint d'être envahit par l'autre. Louis semblait avoir fortement ressenti cette intrusion émotionnelle, c'est pourquoi Harleen lui avait suggéré l'installation de nouveaux rideaux. Cette idée était toute simple, mais les rideaux pourraient servir réellement ou idéellement de rempart, de consolidation des contours de son chez-lui (qu'il soit interne, comme son esprit, ou externe, comme son appartement).

Elle se demanda alors quelles pouvaient être les perspectives thérapeutiques à envisager prochainement avec Louis.

Mais Harleen interrompit ses réflexions et suspendit son stylo au-dessus de ses notes. Il lui semblait avoir entendu des bruits provenant de l'entrée du cabinet. Elle regarda l'heure. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Dona était partie. Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Ou bien était-ce Steve ? Intriguée, elle tendit l'oreille.

Un bruit sec la fit se lever d'un bond. Qu'est-ce que..? Lentement, elle contourna son bureau et s'approcha de sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit dans un léger grincement et parcourut la salle d'attente du regard. Là, elle constata que la porte d'entrée du cabinet était entrouverte.

Les sens en alerte, elle fit quelques pas et regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne semblait être à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et marqua en temps d'hésitation en s'apercevant que la serrure avait été forcée. Elle sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte dans un grand geste. Elle resta sur le seuil, inspectant les alentours. Au-dehors, la ruelle semblait dénuée de toute trace de vie. Elle tourna alors son regard vers le côté extérieur de la porte et se figea de stupeur. A hauteur d'homme, une carte à jouer y était poignardée par un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Une carte à jouer. Représentant un joker.

Elle se retourna subitement, les yeux écarquillés, inspectant à nouveau la rue dans un silence oppressant. Toujours personne. Elle recula et regarda à nouveau à l'intérieur du cabinet. Ici aussi, elle semblait être la seule personne présente.

Après une hésitation, elle attrapa le couteau par le manche et tira. La carte se décrocha et tomba à ses pieds. Prenant le couteau en main d'un geste défensif, elle attendit quelques instants. Mais rien ne se passa. Rien du tout.

Alors, elle se baissa lentement pour attraper la carte tombée au sol. Une fois dans sa main, elle la regarda fixement. Elle examina le personnage en son centre, arborant un air goguenard qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Le crépuscule, son moment préféré. A mi-chemin entre la vie diurne et celle nocturne, deux parfaits opposés pourtant si semblables. Entre nuit et jour, lumière et noirceur, clarté et obscurité... Deux contraires se complétant l'un l'autre, indissociables, formant un Tout parfaitement unifié.

Le Joker marchait d'un pas tranquille tout en contemplant les dernières lueurs du jour. Sur les nuages anthracites se reflétaient les derniers rayons orangés du soleil. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Sa journée avait pris un tournant inattendu, ce qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié. En réalité, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il sentait l'ennui le peser. Cet ennui avait commencé après son intrusion dans la petite thérapie de groupe initiée par Maroni et ses chers camarades, plusieurs jours auparavant. Certes, après cet événement, il s'était engagé dans tout un tas de préparatifs, avait même rendu une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher Gambol... Néanmoins, il était impatient de pouvoir _réellement_ agir. Mais ça, il fallait le faire au bon moment. Pas question de se précipiter et de risquer de gâcher le spectacle. Il devait donc attendre. Et, forcément, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

Mais un peu plus tôt, au beau milieu de sa journée, alors qu'il tournait en rond et ruminait diverses idées dans son esprit, un nom avait subitement jailli dans ses pensées. « Harleen Quinzel ». Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Où avait-il bien pu l'entendre déjà ? Il n'avait d'abord pas réussi à s'en rappeler – il fallait dire que ses journées avaient été particulièrement mouvementées ces derniers temps. Harleen. Quinzel. Titillé par la curiosité, il avait bondi sur le premier annuaire qui avait croisé sa route. Il l'avait ouvert par la fin et en avait fait glisser de nombreuses pages, de droite à gauche. Son mouvement s'était achevé pile sur la bonne page, et ses yeux avaient lu « Quinzel, H. Psychologue ».  
La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit et l'image d'une jeune femme blonde lui était apparue. Bien sûr. La petite blondinette de la ferme. « Harleen Quinzel ». C'était comme si ce nom avait été conçu pour en faire une blague. Peut-être les parents cette chère Harley avaient-ils un sens de l'humour particulièrement développé ?

Bien qu'il n'y avait pas véritablement prêté attention sur le moment, en y repensant, ce n'était pas le fruit du hasard si la jeune Harleen avait croisé sa route. Non, bien au contraire. Il le sentait parfaitement. Pour l'instant, elle vivait sa petite vie dans son petit plan, bien rangé, bien cadré. Mais, il le sentait, son existence était bel et bien signée de lamarque du chaos. Bientôt, le cadre de cette chère Harley volerait en éclats, libérant sa petite existence des chaînes de la servitude. Elle apporterait un jour sa contribution aux événements, il en était persuadé. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Et cela le mit en joie.

Ses pas l'avaient alors menés jusqu'à l'adresse écrite sur le bout de papier arraché de l'annuaire, qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche. Il était arrivé jusqu'aux abords d'un modeste cabinet, trois plaques étant épinglées sur sa façade. La jeune Harleen n'était donc pas seule ici. Il était resté immobile quelques instants devant la porte d'entrée, avant de se décider à aller dans un coin plus tranquille, derrière deux bennes à ordures, d'où il pouvait surveiller l'entrée. A peine avait-il pris place que la porte s'était ouverte sur une femme rousse, qui la ferma à clé avant de quitter les lieux, sans même l'apercevoir. Il avait alors réfléchi. La jeune Harleen était-elle seule à présent ? L'autre psychologue dont il avait vu la plaque était-il encore là ? S'entretenait-elle avec un patient ? Après quelques réflexions, une première idée lui était venue. Il aurait très bien pu entrer de force et neutraliser toute autre personne présente. Mais il s'y était vite refusé : ici, ce n'était pas à lui d'apporter le chaos. Celui-ci viendrait de lui-même jusqu'à cette chère Harley.  
Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il n'ait une idée bien plus pertinente. Sa main s'était machinalement posée sur le jeu de cartes, dans sa poche, qu'il avait constamment sur lui. Il les avait toutes sorties, les triant jusqu'à tomber sur la bonne. Un joker. Il s'était alors saisi de son couteau, puis s'était lentement approché de la porte. Il en avait habilement crocheté la serrure et, après que celle-ci ait cédé, d'un geste sec, avait épinglée sa carte de son cran d'arrêt, en plein dans l'encadrement. Puis, satisfait, il avait tranquillement quitté les lieux.

En plus de l'existence de la jeune Harleen, c'était maintenant la porte de son cabinet portait _sa_ marque. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait fait cela : il lui avait laissé là une indication. Car tout était lié.

Un frisson le parcourut. La nuit était tombée entre temps, de même que la température. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa tenue de camouflage – pantalon noir et sweat gris à capuche, rabattue sur sa tête, et à col remonté – lui permettant de dissimuler jusqu'à ses cicatrices lorsqu'il baissait la tête.

Il marcha encore quelques temps et arriva enfin en vue d'un bâtiment délabré, abandonné par son constructeur il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il l'avait depuis peu transformé en un parfait nid douillet, dans lequel il avait recueilli quelques oisillons égarés.  
Il entra par la porte dissimulée à l'arrière et monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il toqua sur l'une des portes d'un air mélodique et l'un de ses petits oisillons vint lui ouvrir.

Il enleva sa capuche et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, alors que ses pas le menaient vers un canapé dans lequel il se laissa choir. Trois autres hommes le regardèrent faire, lui adressant un salut d'un signe de tête.  
Alors qu'il s'étirait longuement, le petit oisillon-portier revint vers lui.

« Patron, euh... Y a du nouveau. On a le feu vert. »

Le Joker lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? »

Le jeune home face à lui répondit d'un signe de tête approbateur. Le visage du Joker se fendit alors d'un large sourire. Il sentait déferler en lui toute l'énergie qu'il avait contenu en vue des prochains événements.  
Sa patience allait enfin être récompensée.

.

.

 _ **..A suivre !**_

 _._

 _* Je n'y connais pas grand chose en terme de structure médicales / psychologiques américaines, alors j'utilise ici les institutions françaises, telles que les Centre Médico-Psychologiques._

 _Enfin voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _J'avais envie ici de présenter une schizophrénie (je dis ''une'' car il en existe plusieurs formes, toutes différentes selon chaque patient) ainsi que ce que peut en penser un psychologue. Louis est un personnage qui provient de mon imagination, même si de nombreux éléments sont basés sur différents entretiens que j'ai réellement menés (sauf la Bat-hallucination, ça aussi c'est inventé ^^)._

 _Comme vous avez dû le constater, quelques éléments du film Dark Knight commencent à faire surface. Le prochain chapitre en comportera encore plus !_

 _Je vous dis donc à bientôt :)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le début de la fin

_Salutations distinguées !_

 _Voici un chapitre un peu particulier : en effet, celui-ci relate les événements du film The Dark Knight (que je me suis amusée à revoir pour l'occasion, héhé) avec les points de vue des personnages de cette histoire. (Et j'ai en outre essayé de faire un peu plus intéressant qu'un simple copier-coller des répliques habituelles.)  
Ceci est donc un chapitre de transition._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez retrouver ces événements, ainsi que les modifications que j'y ai ajouté._

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 :** _Le début de la fin_

.

Bruce Wayne vérifiait l'avancée des préparatifs concernant la petite festivité qu'il organisait le soir même. Il s'empara de la liste des convives et releva que la quasi-totalité avait accepté son invitation. Il soupira intérieurement à l'idée de devoir se mélanger au gratin de Gotham, tout en se rappelant pourquoi il organisait cette fête. L'espoir. C'était l'espoir qui l'y avait poussé.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans une grande pièce à vivre où Alfred se trouvait déjà. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard qu'il ne put ignorer, amusé.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'organise cette fête ? demanda-t-il à son majordome.

\- Pour la raison qui vous pousse toujours à frayer avec d'autres que moi et les malfrats de Gotham : l'envie d'épater Miss Dawes.

\- Très drôle, Alfred. Et tout à fait faux. En fait, c'est pour Dent - »

Mais Bruce ne poursuivit pas plus son explication. Son attention venait de se tourner vers l'écran de télévision allumé au bout de la pièce. Alors qu'il attrapait la télécommande pour en monter le son, il sentit son estomac se tordre d'anticipation.

« … homme portant la tenue du Batman, sur lequel était épinglée une carte au message limpide : ''Le vrai Batman est prié de se montrer'', expliquait le journaliste d'une voix grave. Une vidéo a également été retrouvée sur le corps, vidéo que nous allons vous diffuser à présent. Nous tenons à vous mettre en garde, les images qui vont suivre sont dérangeantes. »

Bruce sentit le début d'une sueur froid couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que l'image changeait à l'écran. On y voyait une petite pièce mal éclairée, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un homme ligoté. L'un des imitateurs du Batman.

« Dis-leur ton nom, exigea une voix froide teintée d'un amusement malsain.

\- B-Brian... Douglas..., articula péniblement l'homme attaché.

\- Es-tu le vrai Batman ? enchaîna la voix dans un rire.

\- N-Non...

\- Non ? Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu te déguises comme lui, hm ? »

A l'écran, devant la caméra, on vit apparaître une main dépassant d'une manche de costume violet, qui arracha le faux masque de l'homme. Sous ce masque, on y découvrit un visage marqué par les coups. La main agita le masque en riant – d'un rire que Bruce identifia malheureusement bien aisément.

« Il- il nous montre qu'on n'a pas à craindre les ordures dans ton genre, répondit courageusement l'homme au visage tuméfié.

\- Oh, mais tu devrais, Brian, lui intima le Joker. Tu devrais vraiment. Alors, selon toi, Batman a fait de Gotham un endroit meilleur ? Hm ? Regarde-moi » s'exclama-t-il brutalement alors que le dénommé Brian détournait le regard. « REGARDE-MOI. » L'imitateur leva vers la caméra un regard rempli de haine et de peur, avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers le possesseur la voix froide qui menait l'entretien. Le visage peinturluré du Joker apparut devant l'objectif.

« Voilà dans quelle _folie_ Batman a plongé Gotham. Si vous voulez que l'ordre règne de nouveau à Gotham, Batman doit ôter son petit masque et se livrer. Oh, et tant qu'il ne le fera pas, des gens mourront tous les jours. A compter de ce soir. Je suis un homme de parole... » ajouta-t-il dans un dernier rire. Soudain, l'image diffusée par la caméra s'agita, ne formant plus qu'un tourbillon de son et de lumières. Un cri strident retentit alors que l'on entendait encore résonner le rire du Joker. Puis, brutalement, l'enregistrement prit fin.

Bruce regarda Alfred d'un air grave. Il était dur d'admettre, après avoir vu cette ces images, que le pire serait encore à venir.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Harleen avait rarement eu autant d'écrans sous les yeux à la fois.  
Assise sur son canapé, devant sa télévision, son ordinateur portable était allumé sur ses genoux. Plusieurs onglets étaient ouverts : le premier était un site médiatique consacré à la vie de Gotham, et les autres renvoyaient à plusieurs articles relatant les faits des derniers jours. Parmi ceux-ci, l'un avait pour titre « Le procès au 549 visages » expliquant que 549 criminels avaient été arrêtés pour être jugés, donnant lieu à 712 chefs d'accusation d'extorsion, 849 chefs d'accusation de racket, 246 de fraude, 87 de complicité de meurtre et 527 autres d'entrave à l'action de la justice.  
L'article d'après était lié au précédent : il relatait l'assassinat de la juge Surrillo qui devait auditionner ce fameux procès, décédée dans un attentat à la voiture piégée. Un autre article faisait part du fait que, dans la même soirée, le Commissaire Loeb avait également été assassiné à l'aide d'un poison dissimulé dans une bouteille de Clyburn qu'il conservait dans son bureau. Le dernier article ouvert, quant à lui, mentionnait une menace faite à l'encontre du maire, que le Joker prévoyait également d'assassiner.

Harleen se passa une main sur le visage. Tout ceci, tous ces meurtres... Ce n'était que folie. La ville de Gotham était attaquée de toute part, pleurait d'innombrables morts et tremblait de peur... Tout ceci étant orchestré par un seul homme. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Son attention se reporta sur sa télévision. Elle posa l'ordinateur à côté d'elle sur le canapé et monta le son du plus grand écran afin d'entendre ce que disait le journaliste.

« Sans nouvelles du Batman, la police pleure son chef et se demande si le Joker exécutera sa menace, faite dans le Times, de tuer le maire. »

En ce jour était organisée une cérémonie d'hommage au Commissaire assassiné quelques jours plus tôt. A l'écran, Harleen vit défiler un grand nombre de policiers, de civils, de chevaux, de musiciens... Pure folie, se dit-elle. Un tel rassemblement... C'était là une cible rêvée pour quiconque souhaitant faire un attentat. Et ce n'est pas comme si personne ne soupçonnait rien : le Joker avait menacé la vie du maire, rien que ça. Pour autant, le défilé n'avait pas été annulé. Pourquoi absolument poursuivre une telle parade alors que la vie d'un homme, et sûrement de nombreux autres – les dégâts collatéraux n'étaient malheureusement pas rares – étaient ainsi menacées ? Le Commissaire Loeb ne pouvait-il pas avoir des funérailles privées et une tombe sur laquelle chacun pourrait venir se recueillir en temps voulu ? C'était grotesque. Organiser un tel événement dans de pareilles circonstances... Etaient-ils aveugles ? Fous ? Trop orgueilleux ? Certains auraient peut-être appelé cela du ''courage'', mais Harleen ne voyait pas en quoi exposer la vie d'autant de monde, même pour une noble raison, pouvait être qualifié de courageux. Inconscient, peut-être, mais certainement pas courageux. Mais c'était comme si tous préféraient un déni collectif, au lieu de rester en sécurité pour élaborer un réel moyen de lutter.  
Harleen soupira. Peut-être était-elle trop pessimiste. Peut-être ces gens avaient-ils raison de se rassembler ainsi pour essayer de prouver on-ne-sait-trop-quoi à on-ne-sait-trop-qui. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien et que la ville de Gotham en sortirait plus forte, plus unie. Mais quelles en étaient les probabilités ?

Sur son écran, elle regarda le maire, Anthony Garcia, monter sur une estrade. Il était encadré par les forces de l'ordre et face à lui se dressait une foule gargantuesque.

« Le commissaire Loeb a consacré sa vie au maintien de l'ordre et à la protection de tous. A ma prise de fonctions, je lui ai demandé de rester commissaire, racontait-il sur un ton nostalgique. Et il a accepté, mais seulement tant que je ne politiserai pas son action. C'était un homme qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, à juste titre. Nombre des mesures qu'il prenait étaient impopulaires – j'étais alors assailli d'appels et de lettres à mon bureau. Mais le Commissaire Loeb a œuvré toute sa vie pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de notre ville. Nous nous souviendrons toujours du héros qu'il était, de sa bravoure et de son dévouement. Nous lui rendons hommage aujourd'hui, et nous continuerons sa lutte demain. En son honneur, rappelons-nous que la vigilance est le prix de la sécurité. »

Un officier s'avança alors et s'exclama d'une voix forte « Garde d'honneur ! Garde-à-vous ! Présentez armes ! ». Tous les concernés se mirent simultanément en mouvement en une parfaite chorégraphie. « Prêts ? En joue ! » recommençait l'officier tout en provoquant une nouvelle suite de mouvements coordonnés. « Feu ! » Tous se remirent en position. « Prêts ? En joue ! Feu ! »

Harleen vit soudainement dans le coin de son écran le lieutenant Gordon, qui se tenait jusque là à côté du maire, bondir et se jeter sur ce dernier, alors qu'un coup de feu décalé des autres se faisait entendre. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la foule entière soit prise de panique, et alors que d'autres coups de feu retentissaient le chaos se répandit à une vitesse folle. Des gens couraient dans tous les sens, se marchaient dessus, se bousculaient, hurlaient... Harleen était paralysée devant son poste de télévision. C'était comme regarder un film, et pourtant... Pourtant là, dehors, si près d'elle, cette scène avait véritablement lieu. Elle fixait l'écran sans vraiment entendre les commentaires affolés des journalistes, trop concentrée sur tous ces petits points qui gesticulaient dans tous les sens, complètement affolés. D'autres coups de feu retentirent encore, suivis de nombreux cris. La caméra elle-même vacilla dangereusement, le caméraman sur place ayant fort probablement lui aussi envie de sauver sa peau. Dans le coin de son écran, il sembla à Harleen apercevoir un policier sur l'estrade, emmener le maire pour probablement le mettre à l'abri. Tout le monde autour d'eux continuait à courir en tous sens. Des gens tombaient, se piétinaient...

Harleen ne put en supporter davantage. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa sa télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Elle resta assise dans son canapé, immobile et pensive. Un nouveau drame venait encore de frapper Gotham. Et pourtant... n'aurait-il pas pu être évité ?

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Bruce regarda autour de lui. La salle de conférence était bondée, remplie à la fois de journalistes, de policiers, de représentants de la ville... Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur les différents visages l'entourant et reporta son attention sur l'estrade. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait prêt. La décision n'avait pas été aisée, mais elle était irrévocable. Car c'était le mieux à faire, tout simplement.

Il vit Harvey Dent arriver sur l'estrade et s'installer devant le pupitre. Il repensa à la veille, lorsqu'il il s'était entretenu avec le jeune procureur sous sa identité de justicier, et lui avait fait part de son projet de se livrer aux autorités. Bruce, tout comme le Batman, avait atteint ses limites. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que quiconque meure à cause de lui.

Dent promena son regard sur toute l'assemblée, d'un air grave, puis commença son discours.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. En ce jour, j'ai convoqué la presse pour deux raisons. Premièrement, pour assurer à Gotham que tout est fait pour arrêter le Joker et le punir de ses crimes. Deuxièmement... car le Batman propose de se livrer. » On sentit la surprise dans la salle. « Mais examinons un peu la situation, reprit Dent. Devons-nous céder face à ce terroriste ? Pensons-nous -

\- Un justicier hors-la-loi vaudrait plus que nos vies ? coupa une femme indignée.

\- Le Batman est un hors-la-loi, répondit Dent. Mais aujourd'hui, si nous exigeons sa reddition, c'est par peur. Avant cela, nous étions ravis qu'il nettoie nos rues.

\- C'est pire que jamais ! » s'exclama alors un homme, et des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent à la suite de son intervention.

« C'est vrai, avoua Dent sur un ton grave. Mais même la nuit la plus noire précède l'aube. Et je vous le promets, l'aube approche. » Dans la petite salle, le silence était presque palpable ; tous étaient suspendus aux mots du procureur. « Un jour, le Batman devra rendre des comptes. Mais à nous, appuya-t-il, pas à cet illuminé.

\- Trop de flics tués ! » coupa soudainement un policier présent. Plusieurs de ses collègues approuvèrent avant d'applaudir ses propos.

« Qu'il se livre ! » aboya une autre personne.

De plus en plus d'approbations se firent entendre, et Dent finit par abdiquer.

« Ainsi soit-il. Arrêtez le Batman. » annonça-t-il. Une grande agitation teintée d'interrogations parcourut la salle.

Bruce fit un pas pour sortir du rang dans lequel il était, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Le moment était enfin venu.

« Je suis le Batman. »

Toute l'assemblée se figea et regarda Harvey Dent qui venait de prononcer ces mots haut et fort.

Des exclamations de surprises retentirent, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de celle que Bruce ressentit. Dent ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il vit deux policiers arriver sur l'estrade et lui passer les menottes.

Bruce se sentit désemparé par ce revirement de situation. Devait-il intervenir ? Il scruta le visage de Dent et remarqua son air particulièrement déterminé. Cet homme avait une idée derrière la tête. Et alors que les rouages de son esprit se remettait en marche, Bruce commença à entrapercevoir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Le lendemain matin, Harleen n'imaginait pas le temps qu'elle allait passer à éplucher une véritable pluie d'articles. Alors qu'elle avait dormi paisiblement, Gotham avait été secouée par de nombreux événements au cours de la nuit.  
Après ses lectures, elle essaya de remettre en ordre les diverses informations qu'elle avait recueilli.

La veille, le procureur Harvey Dent avait annoncé être le Batman au cours d'une conférence de presse. A la suite de celle-ci, il avait été mis en état d'arrestation et devait être transféré à la prison centrale dans la soirée. Il avait alors été donné comme consigne de dégager les rues pour permettre au convoi d'arriver à destination.

Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Apparemment, le Joker et ses hommes en avaient profité pour attaquer le convoi, équipés d'armes lourds. Néanmoins, à la surprise générale, le Batman était intervenu, profitant de la fausse déclaration de Dent pour tendre un piège au criminel. Cela s'était soldé par l'arrestation du Joker et l'immédiate remise en liberté de Dent.

Cependant, les événements ne s'était pas arrêtés là. Alors que toute l'attention était focalisée sur le Joker, bouclé à l'Unité Anti-Crime, le procureur à peine libéré avait apparemment été enlevé et pris en otage. Sa concubine, Rachel Dawes, avait subi le même sort. Mais leurs destinées avaient ensuite suivi deux chemins différents : Rachel Dawes mourut au cours de la nuit dans une explosion, Dent s'en étant quant à lui sorti, bien que marqué par de nombreuses blessures. Les forces de l'ordre avaient été mobilisées pour venir en aide aux deux otages, amoindrissant alors la sécurité autour du Joker. Celui-ci en avait profité, après avoir fait sauter une partie de l'UAC par on ne sait quel prodige, pour s'échapper avec Lau, le blanchisseur d'argent devant témoigner lors du procès contre la pègre. Rien que ça. Harleen était tout bonnement soufflée.

D'autres articles venaient compléter les faits : Harvey Dent, suite à ses blessures, avait été admis à l'Hôpital Gotham Général. Plusieurs policiers étaient décédés dans l'explosion de l'UAC. Et, dernière nouvelle au milieu de ce chambardement, le lieutenant Gordon avait été promu au rang de commissaire.

Harleen resta pensive, toutes ces informations tournant dans son esprit. Au travers de sa fenêtre, son regard se perdit parmi les nombreux bâtiments de Gotham. La ville était-elle en train de sombrer ?

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

A la télé, le journaliste présentait la nouvelle-phare de la journée. Un dénommé Coleman Reese était venu quelques heures plus tôt se présenter à son équipe, affirmant connaître l'identité du Batman. Après les tragiques événements des derniers jours, il était déterminé à la révéler pour permettre la fin de l'hécatombe. L'équipe s'était empressée de s'emparer de ce scoop.

« Il jouit du crédit d'un grand cabinet conseil et désespère que le Batman prenne ses responsabilités, continuait le journaliste. Mr Reese prend donc l'initiative : ce soir en direct, à 17h, l'identité du Batman sera révélée. »

 **.**

Le commissaire Gordon expliquait le déroulement de l'opération à ses hommes. Plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir rendu visite à Harvey Dent à l'hôpital, il avait eu la surprise de croiser Salvatore Maroni en personne. D'abord peu enchanté par cette rencontre, le mafioso lui avait néanmoins révélé une information de taille : l'endroit où se trouverait le Joker en cette après-midi. Sans plus attendre, Jim avait réuni une équipe de choc pour intervenir au plus vite.

« Unités d'intervention sur les lieux dans vingt minutes. Les auxiliaires coupent toute voie de fuite possible » leur expliquait-il. « Pas de ratés ! Je veux Lau vivant ! Le Joker, c'est selon. » Des signes de têtes approbateurs lui répondirent.

« Hé, Jim, vient voir ça ! » s'exclama son collègue.

Gordon s'approcha de lui, s'apprêtant à lui dire de rejoindre les autres et de se tenir prêt. Mais son attention fut bientôt capturée par l'écran de télévision non loin d'eux. On y voyait un homme, Coleman Reese, et le journaliste de la chaîne, répondant à des appels relayés par le standard de la chaîne d'informations. Lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de leur actuel interlocuteur, Jim se figea de stupeur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le journaliste à la personne au bout du fil. Mais Jim n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« J'ai eu une vision d'un monde sans Batman, racontait la voix du Joker. La pègre gagnait petit à petit et la police la harcelait, un bloc à la fois. Et c'était... d'un ennui ! Je change mon fusil d'épaule, déclara-t-il. Je refuse que Mr Reese gâche la surprise ; mais pourquoi serais-je le seul à m'amuser ? Donnons sa chance à quelqu'un d'autre ! Si Coleman Reese n'est pas mort d'ici soixante minutes, alors je ferai sauter un hôpital. »

Bien qu'un mélange de crainte et de rage commença à déferler en lui, Gordon ne se laissa pas submerger et réagit immédiatement.

« Rappel des officiers pour évacuation et fouille de l'hôpital le plus proche ! aboya-t-il à ses hommes. Que la régie, les écoles et les prisons envoient leurs bus ! Priorité au Gotham Général ! Vous vous et vous, désigna-t-il, venez avec moi.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Chercher Reese » répondit le commissaire d'un ton déterminé.

 **.**

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle était en pleine consultation, Harleen avait ressenti une secousse jusque dans le sol de son cabinet. C'est pourquoi, une fois ses rendez-vous terminés, elle s'était empressée de rentrer chez elle et, encore une fois, d'allumer sa télévision. La chaîne d'informations en continu apparut sous ses yeux, et elle se concentra sur les titres principaux qui défilaient sur la bande en bas de l'écran.

Le Joker avait fait exploser le Gotham Général. Le plus grand hôpital de Gotham. Réduit en cendres. Qu'est-ce que..? Elle eut du mal à y croire. Elle se concentra néanmoins sur les autres informations défilant sous ses yeux : l'hôpital avait été évacué, cependant, un bus de cinquante personnes manquait à l'appel.

Elle monta le son et écouta pendant quelques minutes les commentaires des journalistes sur ce nouvel attentat. Ils prenaient également des appels de citoyens outragés, venant apporter leur point de vue sur les derniers événements.

Se sentant particulièrement lasse, elle décida de laisser la télé allumée mais de faire une pause, ne serait-ce que le temps de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa baignoire, elle opta finalement pour un bain. Après l'avoir laissée se remplir, elle se glissa gracieusement dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant la sensation de ses muscles qui se détendaient peu à peu. Harleen n'eut pas conscience du temps qu'elle passa ainsi, profitant de sa tranquillité. Quand l'eau devint tiède elle se résigna à sortir et enfila un peignoir. Elle retourna dans son salon, jeta un œil à sa télé... dans le coin de laquelle était écrite la mention ''Flash Spécial''. Intriguée, elle s'assit dans son canapé et monta le son.

« … cinquante disparus, dont notre journaliste Mike Engel, racontait le présentateur. Nous en savons maintenant un peu plus, et sans plus tarder nous allons vous présenter une vidéo que GCN vient tout juste de recevoir. »

L'image changea, et un homme apparut à l'écran. Quelque chose dans cette vidéo interpella Harleen : la gravité y semblait particulièrement étrange. Elle finit par faire le rapprochement : l'homme devait en réalité être suspendu et filmé à l'envers. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce délire ?

« I-ici Mike Engel, de Gotham Tonight, commença l'homme visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il vous faut quoi pour collaborer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain. Vous avez épargné Coleman Reese. Ce soir la ville sera à moi. » On entendit alors une voix répéter doucement ces derniers mots, les ponctuant d'un rire. « Et ma loi s'appliquera aux survivants. Si- si le match ne vous intéresse pas, partez maintenant. Mais prenez gare aux ponts et tunnels. Ha ha, ha ha, ha ». Son rire peu convaincant fut couvert par un autre bien plus retentissant. Et alors que la caméra se remettait à l'endroit, on aperçut l'espace de quelques instants le visage du Joker, son maquillage rouge fendu en un rictus. Puis, la vidéo fut coupée.

Harleen n'était même plus surprise par toutes ces menaces. Elles s'enchaînaient à une vitesse incroyable, les unes à la suite des autres, sans jamais laisser un seul instant de répit. A tel point qu'elle se sentait presque anesthésiée par cette pléthore d'informations.

Elle continua quelques temps à regarder la télévision. Au fur et à mesure, les journalistes annoncèrent que les routes à l'est étaient assaillies de bouchons. Plus de trente mille autres personnes, quant à elles, se tournaient désespérément vers les ferries, espérant pouvoir quitter l'île de Gotham. Une vague d'indignation fut rapportée lorsque l'on apprit que les autorités, pour des raisons confidentielles, avaient choisi de réserver l'un des ferries pour transférer les prisonniers de la prison de Blackgate.  
L'affolement général était de plus en plus palpable.

Harleen était bien décidée à ne pas céder à ce vent de panique. A quoi bon ? C'était encore chez soi qu'on était le plus en sécurité, c'est donc là qu'elle resterai en attendant de connaître le déroulement des événements, dans une attente anxieuse commune à tous les habitants de Gotham.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Nicholas Cleave était assis dans son bureau situé dans le manoir d'Arkham et surveillait étroitement les divers écrans de surveillance situés devant lui. Son ordinateur était connecté au réseau de sécurité de l'asile et il regardait les différentes structures de l'île au travers des nombreux yeux artificiels des caméras.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait reçu un appel du commissaire Gordon, peu après l'annonce médiatisée du Joker. Gordon lui avait fait part de consignes de sécurité à suivre, au cas où le Joker tenterait de s'en prendre à l'asile. Bien que cela ne fut peut-être pas sa priorité, Arkham ainsi que le reste de Gotham se devait néanmoins d'être en état d'alerte maximal. Faisant suite à ces consignes, Cleave avait appelé tous les membres de son équipe de sécurité afin qu'ils soient présents à l'asile ce soir-là, renforçant la surveillance. Lui-même était alors resté, soucieux du bien-être de son hôpital psychiatrique et de ses occupants.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, les journaux avaient révélé la nouvelle cible du criminel : les ferries à bord desquels des milliers de personnes avaient embarqués, essayant de fuir la ville. Les communications entre les ferries avaient été coupées, mais l'information avaient tout de même fuité : ceux-ci étaient bloqués sur l'eau, chargés d'explosifs, chaque bateau ayant un détonateur permettant de faire sauter l'autre. Si aucun des passagers ne prenait l'initiative de faire exploser l'autre ferry, alors le Joker avait menacé de faire lui-même exploser les deux dès minuit. Il était à présent 23h53, et Cleave ainsi que le reste de la population de Gotham attendaient dans l'angoisse la suite des événements.

Cet homme, le Joker, avait passablement intrigué le nouveau directeur d'Arkham. Nicholas essayait de comprendre quelles pouvaient être les motivations de cet homme. Mais pour l'instant, cela restait bien trop énigmatique à son goût, redoublant son intérêt pour le personnage. Il devait néanmoins rester lucide : bien que ce criminel soit un cas des plus intéressants, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux pour quiconque se trouvant dans son rayonnement.

Peu avant minuit, Cleave réduisit la fenêtre des écrans de sécurité et ouvrit une page internet, retransmettant le journal télévisé en direct. Une fois la vidéo enclenchée, il écouta plusieurs minutes les journalistes discuter entre eux, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages et dans leurs voix vacillantes. Plusieurs minutes au cours desquels aucun d'eux ne fit part d'une éventuelle explosion des ferries.

C'est alors que l'un des journalistes porta une main à son oreille, probablement à l'écoute des informations retransmises dans son oreillette. Quelques secondes après, le titre ''Flash Spécial'' apparut en bas de l'écran.

« Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant, commença le journaliste, que le Joker aurait finalement été appréhendé par les forces du SWAT, ainsi que les autres criminels l'accompagnant. L'arrestation vient d'avoir lieu à la Tour Prewitt, où les malfrats s'étaient barricadés avec les cinquante otages du bus manquant suite à l'évacuation du Gotham Général. Plusieurs équipes sont à présent en train de mener des intervention afin de sécuriser les ferries et leurs passagers. »

Nicholas sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en lui. La catastrophe avait été évitée, et il n'y aurait pas plusieurs milliers de morts à déplorer ce soir. Les ferries étaient en train d'être sécurisés. Et le Joker venait d'être arrêté.

Cette dernière information raviva son intérêt, et il se concentra sur les propos des journalistes dont le soulagement était également palpable. Ils débattirent des nouveaux faits pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de changer subitement de sujet.

« Une information de dernière minute vient de nous arriver : l'un de nos reporters d'investigation se trouve actuellement devant les décombres de l'immeuble au 250 de la cinquante-deuxième rue, où le commissaire Gordon et plusieurs membres de son équipe sont déjà sur place. Bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait encore fait de déclaration officielle, il semblerait qu'un terrible drame vienne de se dérouler : en effet, le procureur Harvey Dent aurait apparemment était retrouvé mort sur les lieux. Comment et dans quelles circonstances ? C'est ce que nous allons au plus vite essayer de découvrir. »

Nicholas sentit le soulagement s'estomper en lui, remplacé par un élan de tristesse. Harvey Dent, figure emblématique de la lutte contre le mal à Gotham... Mort ?  
Il songea aux ferries, puis à Dent. Il soupira. Ce soir, une catastrophe avait été évitée, mais une tragédie avait néanmoins eu lieu.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

Le Joker s'ennuyait ferme.  
La salle du tribunal dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent était tout aussi ennuyeuse que l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il avait pourtant été ravi, dans un premier temps, de sortir de la cellule d'isolement de la prison centrale de Gotham où il avait croupi plusieurs jours – à moins que ce ne soient plusieurs semaines ? Il avait quelque peu perdu la notion du temps. Bien qu'il ait pu profiter de sa période de congés pour mener diverses activités des plus intéressantes – dormir et compter les 1432 petits carrés du plafond, entre autres – il lui avait néanmoins tardé de se retrouver dans un nouvel environnement.

Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait été transféré jusqu'au tribunal, accompagné de six gaillards en tenue officielle, à l'air peu sympathique et fort peu bavards. Après un petit temps de route à l'arrière d'une camionnette ne lui ayant même pas permis d'admirer le paysage, ils l'avaient ensuite fait entrer par l'arrière de l'immeuble, avant de le mener dans la salle et de le menotter à sa place attitrée. Depuis, il s'ennuyait ferme.

Son regard se posa sur son avocat, à sa droite. Avant son procès, lors de son emprisonnement, il avait vu défiler toute une série d'avocats véreux, excités à l'idée de lui proposer de le défendre auprès de la justice contre une somme d'argent astronomique. A ceux-là, il avait tenu le même discours qu'à tous ceux qui avaient tenté discuter avec lui : pas un mot. Rien. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis son arrestation, à qui que ce soit. Il s'était certes bien marré à quelques reprises, mais rien de plus. Il n'avait parlé ni aux membres de l'équipe du SWAT, ni à ce cher commissaire Gordon qui était venu lui rendre une petite visite, ni aux gardiens qui avaient aimablement gardé sa cellule, ni aux avocats qui étaient venus lui proposer leurs services. Face à ce mutisme, ces derniers avaient fini par abandonner et la justice lui avait alors attribué un petit avocat commis d'office. Lui aussi avait essayé de communiquer avec lui, en vain ; ce qui devait probablement jouer sur le degré de nervosité que l'on sentait à présent émaner de celui-ci.

Agacé, le Joker reporta alors son regard sur le juge face à lui. Celui-ci débitait depuis plusieurs minutes un flot de paroles conventionnelles des plus insupportables, mettant en scène le spectacle du procès qui allait maintenant se dérouler. Il s'adressait à un public de spectateurs, tous confortablement installés, buvant les paroles du grand manitou qui allait enfin faire s'abattre la justice. Des plus ennuyeux, donc.

Après plusieurs minutes de monologue, ce fut à son petit avocat de prendre la parole pour faire les présentations. Trop aimable. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'avocat de le défense, et le Joker n'y prêta pas plus attention.  
Enfin, le juge s'adressa directement à lui. Le Joker se réveilla un peu, conscient qu'il allait, au moins un minimum, devoir faire travailler ses cordes vocales – du moins s'il voulait pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

« Pour les meurtres de Brian Douglas, Amanda Surillo et Gillian Loeb, que plaidez-vous ? »

Le Joker sentit le public derrière lui frémir d'impatience. Son avocat, dont la nervosité avait probablement atteint son paroxysme, se leva pour répondre.

« Coupable. »

Ahuri, l'avocat se tourna vers son client qui venait de prendre la parole. Assis dans une posture désinvolte, le Joker venait bien tranquillement de plaider coupable. Alors que des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle, il s'adressa à lui en chuchotant.

« Mais..! Je vous avais pourtant dit que - »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupée par le regard glacial que lui lança le criminel à côté de lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sentant qu'il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle sur la situation.

« Pour l'attentat commis à l'Unité Anti-Crime où plusieurs membre des forces de l'ordre ont trouvé la mort, continua le juge, que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable » répondit à nouveau le Joker.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son pauvre petit avocat se rasseoir lentement dans son siège, bouche bée. Certes, lors de leurs entretiens précédents, celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il comptait plaider non-coupable à certains chefs d'accusations, et plaider la folie pour certains autres. Le Joker ne lui avait strictement rien répondu, mutique. L'avocat avait alors probablement, dans son petit esprit, appliqué l'adage populaire ''Qui ne dit mot consent''. Or le Joker n'avait jamais donné son assentiment. Il n'était pas enclin à laisser les choses se dérouler selon un quelconque petit plan pré-établi.

« Pour l'attentat ayant causé la destruction de l'Hôpital Gotham Général, que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable » répondit encore paisiblement l'accusé.

Le jeune avocat était abasourdi. Il regardait le criminel installé à côté de lui, comme hypnotisé. Le Joker ne semblait guère impacté par la situation, presque lassé. C'était comme si, peu importait, il cherchait tout simplement à en finir au plus vite.

« Pour l'attentat mené à l'encontre des ferries et de ses passagers, que plaidez-vous ?

\- Coupable » répondit-il encore.

L'avocat se leva alors subitement, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse ce fou furieux mener le jeu. C'était à lui d'intervenir.

« Monsieur le juge, annonça-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait espérée un peu plus assurée, nous souhaiterions plaider la folie. »

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de développer son idée. A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que le Joker se leva d'un bond, se ruant dans sa direction. Les chaînes qui le menottaient à son siège entravèrent son mouvement, suspendant son action. Le pauvre avocat, surpris par cet élan agressif, avait fait un bond de plusieurs pas sur le côté, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, et regardait à présent son client d'un air apeuré.

Le regard du Joker, lui, était d'une terrible noirceur. Il le regarda fixement avant de prononcer ces quelques mots, d'une voix grave et menaçante.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Fou. »

Tétanisé, l'avocat ne put répliquer ni en mot ni en geste.

Soudain, le Joker se redressa, et ses cicatrices s'étirèrent sur son visage. Il se fendit d'un grand rictus. La situation était des plus comiques, le clou du spectacle étant son petit avocat et son regard de biche affolée. Il regarda alors le juge, les sourcils arqués en une affreuse mimique. Puis il couva du regard le reste de la salle, remplie d'un public apparemment outré par le revirement de leur spectacle pourtant tant attendu.  
Tout cela était des plus risibles.

Alors, soudainement, le Joker explosa de rire. Les airs ahuris de toutes les personnes autour de lui redoublèrent son hilarité. L'écho de son rire macabre résonna dans tout le tribunal et dans tous les esprits.

.

.

 _ **..A suivre !**_

 _._

 _J'espère que ces remaniements vous auront plu._

 _J'avais particulièrement envie d'écrire sur le procès du Joker ; néanmoins, mes connaissances juridiques étant assez limitées, j'ai préféré ne pas trop m'étendre._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ceci ?_

 _A bientôt pour ma version de la suite de TDK !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle opportunité

.

 **Chapitre 5 :** _Une nouvelle opportunité_

.

Nicholas Cleave marchait au milieu de l'allée bordée d'arbres à proximité du Manoir Arkham. Cette promenade lui permettait de s'aérer l'esprit, ce dont il avait bien besoin. Ses pas finirent par le mener jusqu'à un endroit plus dégagé, en haut d'une pente, et il eut alors une vue imprenable sur la quasi-totalité de l'île. Il contempla celle-ci minutieusement. Aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier : c'était celui qui marquait la fin des travaux au sein de l'Asile. En contrebas, son regard se perdit dans les nombreuses traces laissées au sol par les engins de chantier. Au bout des marques trônaient fièrement les divers bâtiments du lieu, rénovés pour les uns et tout juste construits pour deux d'entre eux : le ''Pavillon des Femmes'' et le ''Pavillon des Sédentaires''.

Le bâtiment pour les femmes avait été le premier à avoir été construit. Une fois terminé, ils y avaient transféré bon nombre de patients afin de rénover le pénitencier principal, à présent devenu le ''Pavillon des Hommes''. Bien sûr, la séparation hommes/femmes était déjà effective avant les travaux mais, en créant un nouveau bâtiment, le confort des cellules – à présent appelées ''chambres'' – avait été nettement amélioré. Les deux bâtiments étaient accolés, un couloir intérieur permettant de les relier.  
Ce fut ensuite au tour du ''Pavillon des Sédentaires'' d'être construit. Celui-ci, plus petit que les deux précédents, abritait néanmoins vingt chambres dédiées aux patients ne pouvant – temporairement ou définitivement, selon les cas – pas être mis en contact avec le reste de la population d'Arkham.

Une fois les résidents décemment relogés entre ces trois bâtiments, les ouvriers s'étaient attaqués à la rénovation du Centre Médical – qui avait d'ailleurs changé de nom. Celui-ci avait été rénové et restructuré, devenant alors ''le Centre Thérapeutique''. Aujourd'hui, de nombreux membres de l'équipe pluridisciplinaire d'Arkham s'étaient mobilisés pour investir nouvellement les lieux : les salles de consultations individuelles, de groupes, d'art-thérapie et bien d'autres, devaient être meublées et équipées du mieux possible. Cleave était persuadé qu'un grand nombre d'ateliers des plus intéressants auraient bientôt lieu dans cet endroit.  
Enfin, une fois ce travail effectué, les ouvriers s'étaient finalement attelés à la rénovation et plus particulièrement à l'extension du bâtiment des soins intensifs. Le matériel de l'ancien Centre Médical y avait été transféré, ce qui faisait qu'à présent ce bâtiment était presque aussi bien équipé qu'un petit hôpital.

En continuant sa marche Nicholas repéra le petit banc blanc, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, sur lequel il avait l'habitude de venir s'asseoir lorsqu'il souhaitait pouvoir réfléchir au grand air. Il s'y assit et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, ses yeux fixant à présent le ciel parsemé de nuages.

Il repensa à son dernier patient de la journée, vu il y a de cela une petite heure. Et celui-ci n'était autre que le Joker.  
Cela faisait à présent trois mois que le verdict avait été rendu : le Joker avait été condamné à être enfermé à perpétuité à Arkham. Une fois transféré à l'Asile, Cleave s'était vite rendu compte que rares étaient ses collègues qui avaient envie de prendre en charge un tel patient. Néanmoins, le docteur Andrew avait accepté de devenir son psychiatre attitré, et Mary Thompson d'être sa psychologue référente. Cleave avait hésité à prendre en charge lui-même ce personnage, mais il était tellement pris par tous les aspects administratifs de son statut de directeur – et notamment par les nombreux travaux – qu'il avait accepté que son collègue s'en charge. Une vague de culpabilité le traversa à cette pensée. En effet, un mois après son internement, le Joker avait réussi à subtiliser un stylo au docteur Andrew. Cela aurait pu être anodin, si seulement le Joker ne s'était pas amusé à planter profondément l'objet dans la main de son psychiatre à la fin de l'une de leurs séances. Andrew, passablement heurté, avait alors été dispensé de nouvelles séances avec cet individu, et avait évidemment pris un repos bien mérité. Nicholas avait donc pris le relais.

Mary Thompson, quant à elle, semblait plutôt bien tenir le coup ; néanmoins Nicholas ressentait chez elle des signes d'irritabilité lorsque l'on abordait les consultations avec ce patient particulier. En effet, en trois mois, le Joker n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder un seul mot. Trois mois de mutisme. Trois mois de consultations au cours desquelles Thompson s'évertuait à essayer d'établir un contact, en vain. Trois mois à brasser du vent. Elle n'avait certes pas été confrontée à la violence, contrairement à Andrew, mais Nicholas se doutait bien que tout cela devait considérablement décourager la psychologue.

Cleave, quant à lui, avait tout de même eut droit à quelques mots de la part du Joker. Peu de choses au cours de ces deux mois d'écoulés, mais tout de même quelques phrases et quelques réponses par mono-syllabes. C'était toujours mieux que rien, s'était-il dit ; mais au final, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'y avait eu aucune réelle avancée avec ce patient. Pour l'instant le Joker était dans l'une des chambres du ''Pavillon des Sédentaires'', place attribuée par mesure de sécurité suite aux crimes commis lorsqu'il était en liberté, ainsi qu'à l'accrochage avec le docteur Andrew. Dans la mesure où le Joker était emprisonné à vie à Arkham, Cleave aurait souhaité pouvoir mener un travail thérapeutique pouvant au moins lui permettre d'être transféré au ''Pavillon des Hommes''. Aussi dérangé et violent soit-il, Nicholas n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un patient puisse être enfermé pour le restant de ses jours dans une chambre, coupé de tout contact humain autre que les soins.

Aucune avancée, donc. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une avancée à proprement parler, mais... La discussion qu'il avait eu avec son patient l'avait interpellé. Bien sûr, la demande du Joker avait à peine été déguisée, et Nicholas n'aimait pas voir ses choix être influencés par l'un de ses patients. Surtout par un esprit aussi retors que celui-ci. Et pourtant, dans ce cas précis... Il se disait qu'il y avait là, peut-être, quelque chose à tenter. Quelque chose qui irait dans le sens du Joker, certes, mais qui pourrait peut-être avoir un effet thérapeutique bénéfique. Peut-être. Nicholas n'avait pas particulièrement envie de donner ce qu'il souhaitait au Joker ; néanmoins, il s'en voudrait probablement de ne pas tenter le coup. Aussi incertaine soit-elle, c'était tout de même là une opportunité à saisir.

Nicholas se leva du banc et partit en direction de son bureau. Il avait à réfléchir, ainsi que quelques recherches à effectuer voire coups de téléphone à passer.

.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

.

Harleen savoura la sensation du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. En cette fin de journée, l'air était frais mais revigorant. Elle en profita quelques instants, restant immobile sur le perron d'un petit bâtiment de deux étages, le siège de l'ASA, ou « Association de Soutien aux Addictés ». Puis elle entama finalement sa marche qui la mènerait vers son appartement.

L'ASA avait été fondée il y a de ça une dizaine d'années par le docteur Matthews, le même psychiatre qui dirigeait le Centre Médico-Psychologique dans lequel elle avait déjà travaillé. Harleen était bénévole dans cette association, lui permettant d'enrichir sa pratique de psychologue auprès d'un public bien particulier : les addictés. Le but de l'association était bien spécifique : celle-ci proposait à toute personne sortant de cure de pouvoir obtenir un suivi une fois la période de soin terminée. Beaucoup trop nombreuses étaient les personnes qui, une fois leur cure achevée, étaient tout simplement relâchées dans la nature sans aucun accompagnement – à la limite, un rendez-vous d'une trentaine de minutes chez un psychiatre au bout d'un mois entier, voire plus. De ce fait, nombre d'entre elles replongeaient dans la drogue une fois sorties, se sentant démunies une fois la prise en charge terminée.

L'ASA, donc, accueillait toute personne ayant besoin d'un accompagnement après un sevrage. L'association ne faisait pas de distinction et ciblait le public le plus vaste possible, pour que chacun puisse faire la démarche d'obtenir une aide. Des groupes de paroles étaient organisés chaque soir de la semaine, chacun selon un thème particulier.

Harleen se sentait bien, à l'ASA. Elle y avait très vite trouvé sa place et les membres de l'association l'avaient toujours très bien accueillie. Elle était sincèrement heureuse qu'une telle association existe, que des aidants soient disponibles pour apporter du soutien à toute personne souhaitant se sortir des griffes de son addiction. Elle repensa à sa jeunesse, et plus particulièrement aux deals de cocaïne qu'elle avait dû entreprendre pour pouvoir payer ses études. Et voilà qu'une fois celles-ci terminées, elle rejoignait une association d'aide aux drogués. Un juste retour des choses, pensa-t-elle. Comme une dette qu'elle aurait payé.

Elle repensa à la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieu, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Harleen continua à arpenter les rues alors que le soleil finissait lentement sa course dans le ciel.

 **.**

Une fois qu'elle eut franchit le seuil de son appartement, Harleen s'étira longuement et posa son sac à main dans l'entrée. Encore une bonne journée touchant à sa fin. Elle se rendit alors compte que son estomac commençait à manifester son envie d'être rempli, et elle traversa son salon en direction de son frigo. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin : sur le petit meuble à l'angle de la pièce, là où se trouvait son téléphone fixe, elle remarqua que le petit voyant rouge du répondeur clignotait à intervalle régulier. Elle décida de faire passer sa curiosité avant son estomac et s'approcha de l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton situé au-dessous du voyant, une voix artificielle s'adressa à elle.

« Vous avez un nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui, à 16h48. »

Ce fut une voix d'homme qui enchaîna. Harleen écouta attentivement.

« Harleen Quinzel ? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Nicholas Cleave, directeur de l'Asile d'Arkham. J'ai essayé de vous joindre à votre cabinet un peu plus tôt, mais apparemment vous n'y étiez pas présente aujourd'hui. Je suis tombé sur l'une de vos collègues, qui a gracieusement accepté de me donner le numéro de votre ligne fixe personnelle quand je lui ai fait part de ma requête. En effet, je souhaitais pouvoir vous joindre avant le début du week-end. » La voix marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. « Je me permets de vous contacter car je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous sur une question professionnelle. N'hésitez pas à me rappeler sur ce numéro dès que vous serez disponible. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

Un ''bip'' retentit alors, signifiant là la fin du message. Harleen était franchement surprise. Le docteur Cleave ? Le directeur d'Arkham ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelée ? Dans son message, il était resté des plus évasifs, ce qui piqua la curiosité de notre jeune psychologue. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?  
Harleen regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de 19 heures à présent. Devait-elle rappeler dès maintenant ? Elle hésita. « Dès que vous serez disponible » avait-il dit.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, elle alla dans le journal de l'historique des appels et regarda le dernier numéro qui l'avait contacté. Elle décrocha le combiné puis se décida à appuyer sur la touche verte. Elle colla l'appareil contre son oreille.  
Elle écouta la sonnerie retentir. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Alors qu'elle se disait que le psychiatre avait probablement dû rentrer chez lui, la même voix qu'elle avait entendu sur sa messagerie résonna au bout du fil.

« Docteur Cleave, j'écoute ?

\- Euh, bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Je suis Harleen Quinzel. Vous m'avez laissé un message un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ah, miss Quinzel, s'enthousiasma son interlocuteur. Je vous remercie de me rappeler si vite.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle. Je... Dans votre message, je n'ai pas exactement saisi la raison de votre appel. Vous pouvez m'éclairer ?

\- Bien sûr, enchaîna Cleave. En fait, je souhaiterai savoir s'il vous serait possible de venir me rencontrer à l'Asile d'Arkham prochainement. »

Harleen fut prise de court. Rencontrer le psychiatre ? A Arkham ?

« Je.., prononça-t-elle, incertaine. Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour être franc, lui répondit Cleave, je souhaiterai vous faire part d'une offre d'emploi, ici, à Arkham. Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous donner plus de détails au cours d'un entretien. »

Harleen fut encore plus interloquée par cette nouvelle. Un emploi, à l'Asile d'Arkham ?

« Seriez-vous disponible demain matin ? » reprit le psychiatre.

Elle prit le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire, mais non ; demain matin, mis à part une potentielle grasse matinée, elle n'avait pas prévu grand chose d'autre.

« Et bien, oui, répondit-elle. Je suis libre demain matin.

\- Parfait. Alors, disons, demain à 10 heures ? Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

\- ...Oui, c'est d'accord.

\- Très bien, répliqua le psychiatre. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne soirée miss Quinzel, et je vous dis à très bientôt.

\- Oui, à bientôt alors. »

Harleen entendit raccrocher à l'autre bout du fil, mais elle garda son téléphone en main encore quelques instants, pleine d'interrogations ; comme si l'appareil en lui-même pouvait être capable de lui fournir des réponses. Mais rien ne vint. Lentement, elle le reposa sur son socle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Elle se répéta mentalement les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait écouté un message laissé par le directeur d'Arkham. Elle l'avait rappelé à sa demande. Il lui avait parlé d'une offre d'emploi, et ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain matin. Elle jeta à nouveau un regard à son téléphone, suspicieuse, comme si celui-ci cherchait à lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées toute la soirée, une foule de questions lui venant peu à peu à l'esprit, et espérant obtenir des réponses dès le lendemain.

.

 **oooooooooOOooooooooo**

.

Les rayons du soleil lui piquèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle sortit du métro de Ashing. Harleen regarda autour d'elle : les rues étaient peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci, un samedi matin. Elle regarda les immeubles environnants, et l'espace d'un instant imagina les nombreux habitants encore endormis, bénéficiant d'une bonne grasse matinée. Elle réprima un bâillement et entama sa marche.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle arriva au niveau du pont reliant l'île d'Arkham à cette partie de la ville de Gotham. Elle se pencha sur le côté et admira la structure – plus particulièrement le mécanisme complexe permettant, si jamais une urgence se présentait, de relever le pont afin de couper toute connexion terrestre menant à l'île. Après un temps d'observation, elle traversa le pont – qu'elle était d'ailleurs la seule à fréquenter – et au bout d'une centaine de mètres elle arriva à l'entrée de l'Asile.

Devant elle trônait un gigantesque portail en fer forgé. Au milieu des grands barreaux surmontés de piques, dans le même matériau, il était écrit en grandes lettres le nom complet de l'Asile : « The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane ». Le portail était encadré par de grands murs de bétons de plusieurs mètres de hauts, sur lesquels rampaient quelques plants de lichen. Sur sa gauche, il y avait là un parking au milieu duquel étaient garées une quinzaine de voitures – probablement celles du personnel. Le tout était surplombé de plusieurs caméras de surveillance.

Au pied de ce portail se trouvait une petite cabine transparente, de laquelle sortit un homme à la peau mate, vêtu d'un uniforme, qui se hâta dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur. Je suis Harleen Quinzel, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Cleave.

\- Bonjour Miss Quinzel, lui répondit l'homme. Je vous attendais. Je m'appelle Aaron Cash et je suis le gardien-en-chef de l'Asile d'Arkham. Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'au bureau du docteur Cleave. Puis-je voir vos papiers s'il vous plaît ? »

Harleen chercha sa carte d'identité dans son sac à main et la tendit à Cash, qui la lui rendit après l'avoir examiné quelques instants.

« Parfait. Veuillez me suivre. »

Ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à la petite cabine. Une fois devant la porte, Cash posa sa main, paume ouverte, sur un boîtier électronique. Une petite lumière verte clignota au bout de quelques secondes, et le gardien ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à sa suite.  
L'habitacle était meublé par une chaise, un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur, ainsi qu'un petit meuble de rangement.

Cash se tourna vers elle.

« Pour des mesures de sécurité, lui expliqua-t-il, je me dois de vérifier le contenu de votre sac.

\- Oh, je comprends. Allez-y. »

Harleen ouvrit son sac à main et le tendit au gardien. Celui-ci jeta un œil à son contenu, passa rapidement la main dedans et le lui rendit juste après. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller. »

Il sortit de la poche de sa veste un imposant trousseau de clés, se saisit de l'une d'entre elles et l'appliqua dans la serrure de la porte arrière de la cabine, donnant sur la cour intérieure de l'Asile.  
Après quelques mouvements du poignet la porte s'ouvrit et Cash l'invita à le suivre. Ils la franchirent tous deux et croisèrent un autre agent de sécurité, qui leur adressa un salut d'un signe de tête, et partit prendre place dans la petite cabine.

« Bienvenue à l'Asile d'Arkham » lui dit Cash alors qu'il refermait la petite porte derrière eux.

Harleen prit le temps de contempler la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Un chemin pavé partait du grand portail en fer forgé, se dirigeant vers le centre de l'île. De chaque côté, de nombreux arbres offraient à l'espace un aspect agréablement ombragé. Tout autour de ceux-ci, la végétation poussait allègrement, parsemée d'herbes et de nombreuses fleurs.  
Harleen n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un tel paysage en plein Gotham.

« Par ici » lui indiqua le gardien-en-chef.

Harleen le suivit le long de la route dallée. Au loin, elle aperçut plusieurs bâtiments ; mais ils ne prirent pas cette direction et, bientôt, derrière les arbres, apparut une grande bâtisse. Harleen la reconnut instantanément ; elle l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois en photo.

« Et voici le Manoir Arkham.

\- Impressionnant, répondit-elle. »

Datant du XVIIème siècle, le manoir était un véritable chef d'œuvre d'architecture. Harleen se sentit presque honorée de pouvoir pénétrer dans un tel édifice. Cash poussa alors les portes d'entrées magnifiquement sculptées, et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Celui-ci était décoré de divers tableaux et tapisseries, donnant un merveilleux charme rustique au lieu.  
Puis ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent devant la porte d'un bureau, ornée d'une petite plaque mentionnant « Dr Nicholas Cleave ». Le gardien-en-chef toqua et bientôt on leur ouvrit la porte.

Un homme au teint hâlé se tenait sur le seuil. Cet homme, d'une quarantaine d'années et aux yeux pétillants, Harleen l'avait déjà vu en photo également.  
Il leur adressa un sourire bienveillant tout en leur tendant la main en guise de salutation.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur Cash » adressa-t-il au gardien, qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de prendre congé.

« Harleen Quinzel je présume ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

\- Elle-même.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez » l'invita-t-il.

Harleen entra à sa suite dans le vaste bureau. Il était également décoré de tableaux et de tapisseries, le reste des murs étant recouvert de plusieurs bibliothèques remplies d'ouvrages. Un grand bureau en bois massif trônait au centre de la pièce, et deux fauteuils étaient disposés en face à face.

« Asseyez-vous donc » proposa le psychiatre.

Harleen accepta et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, alors que Cleave contournait le bureau pour s'asseoir dans le sien. Une fois installés, le psychiatre lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir aussi rapidement accepté cet entretien, lui dit-il.

\- Avec plaisir. Et puis, je vous avoue que vous avez piqué ma curiosité, lui répondit-elle.

\- J'imagine bien. Vous ne deviez sûrement pas vous attendre à un tel coup de fil.

\- Non, en effet. »

Cleave laissa flotter un léger silence quelques instants, tapotant discrètement ses doigts contre son bureau. Puis il reprit la parole.

« Donc, comme je vous le disais hier, je vous ai contacté pour vous faire part d'une offre d'emploi. Je ne sais pas si elle peut vous intéresser, mais je vais tâcher d'être convaincant. »

A vrai dire, Harleen ne savait pas trop si, effectivement, cette offre d'emploi pourrait potentiellement l'intéresser. Elle s'était posée la question, sans trop trouver de réponse – de plus, il lui manquait encore trop d'informations. Actuellement, elle était tranquillement installée dans son petit cabinet en libéral. Elle n'avait pas un grand nombre de patients, mais cette activité lui suffisait néanmoins à payer son loyer et à manger convenablement. Pas de quoi se plaindre. Et puis, il y avait aussi les groupes de paroles à l'ASA, auxquels elle avait songé à participer plus régulièrement. Elle ne savait pas si, au milieu de tout ça, elle avait envie de glisser un autre emploi.

« Avant de commencer mon explication, pourriez-vous me parler un peu de vous ? J'ai moi-même contacté le docteur Matthews qui m'a fait vos éloges ; néanmoins, j'aimerai vous entendre me narrer votre parcours, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Harleen fut un peu surprise. Cleave avait contacté Matthews ? Jusque là, elle avait imaginé que c'était justement Matthews qui l'aurait recommandée à Cleave, pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison. Néanmoins, c'était le directeur d'Arkham qui avait pris l'initiative contacter son collègue, et non l'inverse. De nouvelles interrogations naquirent dans son esprit ; elle les mit des côtés le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur.

« Et bien, commença-t-elle, j'ai commencé mes études en psychologie à l'âge de vingt ans. Cinq ans plus tard, j'obtenais mon diplôme de psychologue clinicienne. » Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants. « Au cours de mes années d'études, j'ai effectué un premier stage auprès de l'Association de Soutien aux Addictés – association dans laquelle je suis restée bénévole depuis, animant des groupes de parole. J'ai ensuite effectué un second stage dans le Centre Médico-Psychologique dirigé par le docteur Matthews. Une fois mon diplôme en poche, ce dernier m'y a proposé un emploi, que j'ai accepté. J'y ai exercé trois ans, avant de me lancer dans la création d'un cabinet en libéral avec deux autres de mes collègues. Cela fait à présent deux ans que nous sommes installés. »

Harleen regarda Cleave et le vit jauger ces informations tout en hochant la tête.

« Je vois. Pas d'expérience en hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Pas jusque là, non. »

La réponse de Harleen ne sembla pas le désappointer pour autant.

« Que pensez-vous d'Arkham, Miss Quinzel ? » demanda subitement Cleave.

Harleen prit le temps de réfléchir à cette question. Ce n'était pas forcément évident. Après réflexion, elle esquissa une réponse.

« J'ai toujours vécu à Gotham, expliqua-t-elle. Je connais cet Asile de nom, depuis que je suis toute jeune. Malheureusement, j'ai appris à m'en méfier – comme la plupart des habitants de la ville en fait. Trop souvent, on a entendu parler de... d'évasions, d'étranges expériences... Alors je n'en ai pas forcément une très bonne image. Mais j'ai lu divers articles détaillant la reconstruction qui a eu lieu tout au long de l'année. Bien sûr je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais cela m'a semblé intéressant. Il semblerait que vous essayez d'améliorer cet endroit. »

Elle termina là ses propos, ne voyant pas vraiment quoi rajouter de plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu jusque là, concernant l'Asile, n'avait toujours été que des rumeurs. Y être en personne – voire même y exercer – devait être fondamentalement différent.

Cleave passa son index et son pouce le long de son menton, songeur. Puis il reporta son attention sur la psychologue.

« Améliorer cet endroit, reprit-il. En effet, c'est là mon but. Je souhaite que l'Asile d'Arkham ait enfin une réputation digne de ce nom en matière de soins en santé mentale. Le passé de cette île est chargé ; mais elle a un avenir radieux devant elle. Nous avons rénové le pénitencier principal, expliqua-t-il, et en avons fait construire deux autres permettant un meilleur accueil des patients. Nous avons perfectionné notre centre de soins intensifs et créé un vaste centre thérapeutique regroupant de nombreuses activités. Nous avons donc bien plus de moyens matériels. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe, elle est composé d'anciens professionnels comme de nouveaux, partageant leurs différents points de vue au sein d'une grande cohésion. Cependant, il reste encore bon nombre de choses à faire pour perfectionner l'Asile d'Arkham et les soins prodigués à ses résidents. Et je souhaiterai que vous contribuiez à ce projet. »

Harleen ne sut trop quoi répondre. Les propos de Cleave étaient certes intéressants, mais pour autant elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle pourrait bien s'embarquer.

« Je vais vous décrire le poste que je vous propose, peut-être y verrez-vous plus clair, annonça-t-il. Bien sûr, dans un premier temps, je vous propose un mois d'essai. Cet emploi comprend un temps partiel, de 60 heures dans le mois. Vous auriez en charge trois patients, à voir une heure chacun, trois fois par semaine. En outre, vous participeriez aux réunions d'équipes les jeudis matins – réunion comprenant le repas de midi à partager entre collègues. Les vendredis et les samedis sont des journées consacrées au bilan hebdomadaire des patients. Avec trois patients... » Il fit un rapide calcul mental. «... vous devriez avoir une petite heure de bilan, sur l'une de ces deux journées. Enfin, je vous demanderai de participer à une activité thérapeutique, une fois par semaine. »

Il laissa à Harleen le temps de réfléchir. Celle-ci cogita quelques instants, le temps d'intégrer ces diverses informations. 60 heures dans le mois ? Ce qui faisait, quoi, 15 heures par semaine ? Ce n'était pas tant que ça. Elle pourrait probablement, en resserrant un peu son agenda, continuer à voir la majorité de ses patients en libéral. Ça ne semblait pas infaisable. Et puis c'était là un mois d'essai – si cela devenait trop compliqué, elle pourrait toujours renoncer à son emploi à l'Asile.

« C'est une offre... intéressante » finit-elle par dire à Cleave.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en retour.

« Bien sûr, argua-t-il, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me donner votre réponse immédiatement. J'imagine que cela doit bouleverser quelque peu votre emploi du temps et vous donne certainement beaucoup à penser. Néanmoins, si jamais vous me donnez une réponse avant... jeudi, estima-t-il, et si elle est positive, alors je pourrai organiser une réunion-bilan concernant vos patients dans la journée du vendredi. Pour que vous puissiez avoir un aperçu avant votre prise de fonction. »

Harleen intégra cette information. Cela semblait raisonnable.

« J'y réfléchirai » promit-elle.

Elle décida alors d'aborder un point que le psychiatre n'avait pas encore soulevé. Un point qui lui semblait important.

« Je voudrais vous demander... Comment l'idée de me contacter vous est-elle venue ? »

Cleave pinça subtilement les lèvres, intrigant un peu plus Harleen.

« J'allais y venir, lui répondit-il. C'est un cas... un peu particulier. »

Le psychiatre passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant les bons mots à employer.

« Il se trouve que... Il y a une petite spécificité, concernant votre offre d'emploi. Plus particulièrement concernant l'un des patients que vous auriez en charge. » Il marqua une légère pause, ancrant son regard dans le sien. « Le Joker. »

Harleen sentit la stupéfaction s'emparer d'elle. Le Joker ? Comment ça, _le Joker_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire là-dedans ? Quel était le point commun ? Elle essaya de se calmer intérieurement et de rester impassible, attendant des réponses.  
Cleave se rassit un peu plus profondément dans son fauteuil et s'expliqua.

« Le Joker – ou monsieur J, comme on l'appelle ici, dans la mesure où ne nous connaissons pas son véritable nom – est actuellement l'un de mes patients. Au cours d'un récent entretien, celui-ci m'a... Il m'a dit vous avoir déjà consultée en tant que psychologue. »

Heureusement que Harleen était bien assise, sinon elle en serait tombée par terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que ce psychiatre tordu était en train de lui raconter ? Le Joker, en consultation ? Sentant ses pulsations cardiaques s'accélérer, elle se concentra afin de garder contenance.

« Bien que ce soit un patient peu loquace, il m'a tout de même fait part de votre rencontre » poursuivit le psychiatre.

Harleen se remémora sa rencontre avec le Joker. Cette fameuse soirée, dans la vieille ferme. Rien de très reluisant ; bien au contraire. Qu'est-ce que cet énergumène avait bien pu raconter à Cleave ? Le psychiatre était-il courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là ? Mais alors, pourquoi raconter que..?

« Selon lui, enchaîna Nicholas, il serait venu vous consulter quelques fois, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an. D'après ses dires, vous êtes la seule professionnelle avec qui il ait... apprécié échanger. »

Harleen se concentra pour rester stoïque. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces histoires ? Elle n'avait vu cet énergumène qu'une seule et unique fois, qui lui avait d'ailleurs amplement suffit. Tout cela ne semblait qu'être pure invention. Elle inspira intérieurement et analysa les propos de Cleave. Aurait-elle réellement pu, un jour, recevoir un patient qui aurait pu devenir un personnage tel que le Joker ? Bien sûr que non. Au cours de sa vie professionnelle, jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un pouvant lui ressembler, ni physiquement, ni psychiquement. Harleen en était persuadée. Et elle se sentait franchement perdue.

« Que... Que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle au psychiatre.

Celui-ci fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Est-ce que vous reconnaissez-là l'un de vos anciens patients ? »

"Absolument pas" eut envie de répliquer Harleen. Mais elle devait être prudente. Elle essaya donc de comprendre. Certes, elle avait bel et bien rencontré le Joker. Celui-ci avait mentionné le fait qu'ils se "connaissaient" à son psychiatre, mais n'avait apparemment pas expliqué leur véritable rencontre, préférant servir un mensonge de soit-disant consultations. Alors.. Si elle disait que non, elle ne connaissait pas cet individu, et que Cleave questionnait un peu plus le Joker, il y avait un risque non négligeable qu'il finisse par lui raconter leur véritable rencontre. Vérité comprenant le fait que Harleen s'était retrouvée sur un lieu de crimes, y ayant même assistés ; sans jamais s'être ensuite manifestée auprès des autorités. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître grand chose du monde pénal, elle était persuadée que c'était le genre de faits qui pourraient franchement la foutre dans le pétrin. Surtout si on l'associait à des crimes perpétrés par l'ennemi numéro un de Gotham.  
Mais en même temps, si elle ne voulait pas que cela soit dévoilé.. Alors elle devrait corroborer cette invention du la part du Joker. Si elle disait qu'il avait bien été l'un de ses patients... Affirmer un tel mensonge... Et dès lors, peut-être pourrait-on l'accuser de ne pas avoir renseigné les forces de police lorsque la traque au Joker avait été menée ? Pourrait-elle alors plaider le secret professionnel ? Cette possibilité lui sembla particulièrement farfelue, puisque de toute façon elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré professionnellement. C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Et pourtant... Pourtant, tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Le mensonge tout comme la vérité pourrait la mettre dans une situation fort inconfortable.  
Elle se remémora alors que Cleave attendait une réponse. Merde. Que dire ?

« Je – je ne sais pas... » Elle trouva sa réponse particulièrement stupide. Il fallait qu'elle rajoute quelque chose. Maintenant. « J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de patients, mais... Quelqu'un comme ça, j'aurais forcément dû le remarquer, non ? »

Certes, elle jouait la carte de la naïveté, mais si ça pouvait la sortir de cette drôle de situation... Car même si elle avait été amenée à rencontrer un patient pouvant devenir un personnage tel que Joker, un petit voyant ''criminel dangereux'' ne se serait pas pour autant allumé au cours de son analyse. Même confronté à des professionnels, de nombreuses personnes peuvent cacher un grand nombre de faits les concernant. Ce n'est pas comme si les psys pouvaient être capables de lire dans les pensées.

« Est-ce que vous... Vous en avez tiré plus d'informations ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le directeur d'Arkham hésita avant de répondre.

« Et bien... Il m'a dit qu'il n'était venu vous voir que peu de fois. Anonymement. Qu'il avait cessé de venir du jour au lendemain. Et qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas... comme ''ça'' » répondit-il en mimant un tracé sur sa joue. Harleen pensa aux affreuses cicatrices pleines de maquillage qu'elle avait déjà aperçues et sentit un léger frisson la parcourir.

Cleave soupira, éludant le reste de sa conversation avec le criminel d'un geste las de sa main. Puis, il attrapa quelque chose dans un tiroir, qu'il tendit ensuite à Harleen. Ce qu'elle attrapa entre ses doigts était une photo. Une photo du Joker, mais comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

« En prenant tout cela en considération... Reconnaîtriez-vous un ancien patient dans ce portrait ? »

Harleen trouva que cette question sonnait quelque peu comme un ultimatum. Elle baissa les yeux et examina ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.  
Cette photo avait très probablement été prise peu après l'arrivée du Joker à Arkham. On apercevait que l'homme portait l'uniforme de l'Asile. Mais le plus frappant était son visage, transformé. La photo avait été prise de face, et on découvrait l'homme sans aucun maquillage. Sa peau était pâle, striée par les deux cicatrices légèrement plus rosées, partant des commissures de ses lèvres. Sa bouche était petite et pincée. Le regard de Harleen passa sur son nez et s'arrêta au niveau de ses yeux. Deux iris verts fixaient l'objectif et, malgré leur couleur, elle y décela la noirceur qu'elle avait déjà pu y observer. Enfin, elle regarda les cheveux hirsutes, teintés de vert – couleur qui commençait à être sérieusement délavée et à travers laquelle on pouvait maintenant discerner des racines châtain, châtain clair.

Harleen profita de l'inspection de la photo pour gagner un peu de temps de réflexion. Il allait falloir qu'elle dise à Cleave si cette tête-là lui disait quelque chose ou non. Que faire ? Dire que ce n'était pas le cas et risquer que le Joker ne lui raconte leur véritable rencontre ? Très peu tentant. Dire que oui, et mentir au directeur de l'Asile en plus de corroborer le mensonge de ce tordu ? Harleen n'aimait pas non plus cette idée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir piégée. Car ce n'était pas qu'une simple offre d'emploi qui était en jeu ici. Sa décision devrait être celle qui provoquerait le moins de dégâts.

Si elle disait la vérité, le mensonge du Joker ne donnerait pas suite au niveau professionnel ; mais une telle histoire soulèverait d'autres questions pouvant amener au grand jour le fait qu'elle ait été présente sur un lieu de crime sans rien en dénoncer. Si elle allait dans le sens du mensonge, cela protégerait le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été très en règles par rapport à la justice ; mais après ? Dans quoi serait-elle engagée ? Dilemme. Comment réussir à se protéger de la meilleure façon ?

Elle repensa alors à cette offre d'emploi. Si elle corroborait ce mensonge, elle aurait le Joker comme patient. Soit. Alors, peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de lui demander directement ce que pouvait bien signifier tout ce cirque ? Et puis... Peut-être pourrait-elle lui apporter une aide thérapeutique ? C'était bien ce que Cleave était en train d'envisager de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? Ce mensonge pouvait à la fois la protéger par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la soirée à la ferme, mais également avoir de possibles impacts positifs... n'est-ce pas ? Elle repensa alors aux deux autres patients qui lui seraient confiés. Et elle vit là l'opportunité d'aider de nouvelles personnes. Tout comme l'opportunité de côtoyer une nouvelle équipe. Ou encore celle de réaliser une expérience professionnelle enrichissante. N'était-ce pas là une occasion à saisir ? La base de tout ceci resterait un mensonge, certes, mais n'était-il pas possible qu'elle puisse en tirer des conséquences bénéfiques ?

Le temps lui manquait pour réellement soupeser tous ces éléments. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix, et vite. Et de préférence celui qui aurait le moins de répercussions négatives pour elle.  
Acculée par les faits et par le temps, Harleen finit par prendre sa décision. Elle suivrait son instinct de conservation plutôt que sa raison. Et elle devrait l'assumer.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, c'est un regard lourd de sens qu'elle adressa au psychiatre. Celui-ci se pencha alors un peu plus vers elle.

« Je..., intima-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il... qu'il puisse devenir... » Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. « Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu..? »

Elle laissa volontairement sa question en suspens, essayant de paraître sincèrement touchée par une soit-disant révélation, comme si elle avait réellement reconnu, juste là, une personne qu'elle aurait pu côtoyer dans son passé. Le fait d'être dans une situation aussi stresstante devait probablement avoir du poids dans son actuel jeu d'actrice.

« Vous le reconnaissez ? » insista le docteur Cleave.

Alors lentement, très lentement, Harleen hocha la tête. En ce simple mouvement affirmatif, elle venait de s'engager sur la voie du mensonge.  
Elle plaqua doucement une main sur sa bouche, fixant la photo, interdite. N'était-elle pas en train de commettre l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa courte vie ?

.

.

 _ **.. A suivre !**_

 _._

 _Et voilà ! Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première partie de cette histoire._

 _Je voulais en fait, à ma façon, répondre à la question "Comment Harleen Quinzel en est-elle venu à être soignante auprès du Joker ?" ; c'est chose faite ! Et d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question._

 _La Partie II portera donc sur la vie à l'Asile d'Arkham.  
Je risque néanmoins de mettre un certain temps à l'écrire - entre mes partiels, mon mémoire, mon stage, mon travail à côté..  
J'espère tout de même retrouver le plus rapidement possible assez de temps libre pour me remettre à écrire !_

 _Je tiens en outre à remercier Anya, Illyn, Elisa et EveApplefield qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des reviews le long de ces chapitres :)_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_


End file.
